


Just A Mark

by the_butler



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dates, Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HalBarry Week, M/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, rating changed as I go, sorry about that, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: “What a nerd.”Barry had been haunted by these words all his life, seeing as they were his soulmate’s mark. It came out during puberty, just like everyone else’s, but by then he was already well on the way to being a ‘nerd’ so to speak. He wasn’t just some guy claiming to be nerd because he was into Dungeons and Dragons or anime, oh no. He was a bona fide science nerd- went to interstate science fairs and competitions even.———————————(Originally a one-shot, now continued)————————————Barry Allen was working at the forensics lab of Central City PD when it waltzes the new transfer from Coast City, Detective Hal Jordan, not just into the lab but also into his life. There’s the matter of them being soulmates- but Barry is unconvinced. Science tells him there’s a likely chance that they’re just platonic soulmates, so Hal suggests an experiment of sorts: they go on three dates, and then decide whether or not they’re just platonic, or something more.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 57
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it’s Halbarry week??? Here’s something for it! I haven’t wrote in while, so please be kind.
> 
> Actually was inspired to write again when I read OldMyth’s soulmates entry, “Soulmate’s Mark” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051455) Go and read it!
> 
> Made a fanart to go with this, it’s at the end of this short fic.

“What a nerd.”

Barry had been haunted by these words all his life, seeing as they were his soulmate’s mark. It came out during puberty, just like everyone else’s, but by then he was already well on the way to being a ‘nerd’ so to speak. He wasn’t just some guy claiming to be nerd because he was into Dungeons and Dragons or anime, oh no. He was a bona fide science nerd- went to interstate science fairs and competitions even. The soul mark also posed a problem for him, because a lot of his classmates had said “what a nerd” to him a couple of times, and he’d been hopeful, but none panned out. So eventually he’d learned to ignore the mark and just went on his way through high school, and then college, and then to his professors’ disappointment a job at the forensics lab of the Central City police department. Oh, he could be off doing important work discovering or making some exciting new thing for Waynetech, Queen Industries or Star Labs, he had been scouted by those companies even back in his second year at university, but he’d much rather work away solving crimes and putting bad guys behind bars, even if it was in a lab. He was a thoughtful, kind young man who was passionate for both science and justice, so working in forensics was fulfilling for him despite what his professors and college peers said. 

It so happened that one day, while he was absorbed in work at his desk, two detectives walked into the lab with some evidence in a bag and put it down on his counter. Without looking up, Barry held up a finger to signify he was busy at the moment. He vaguely heard the two detectives chat away as he pored over a sample in a microscope, and he must’ve zoned out again because he then jumped up in his chair when someone knocked on the table with two loud raps. 

“Hey, Einstein, a moment of your time please?”

He looked up and saw that it was in fact his captain and not a detective who wanted his attention. And right behind his captain, a tall handsome fellow in a brown bomber jacket smirking down at him. 

“Sorry sir, was absorbed in my work.”

His captain gave him a look that said it happened all too often, and then turned to the guy behind and gestured with a hand. “This is detective Harold Jordan, newly transferred here from Coast City. Here,” and the captain pointed at the bag of evidence on the counter, “is something he needs you to look at A.S.A.P. Got it, Allen?”

Barry nodded with a gulp, and his captain’s glare softened. The captain nodded to the two of them and walked out of the lab, leaving the two of them to their own devices. Unsure of what to do, Barry was just about to offer a stool to sit on when the detective just went ahead and grabbed one nearby and placed it near to his. The detective sat down, relaxed, and placed an arm on the counter. Neither man spoke, so Barry awkwardly went back to work. A few minutes after Barry looked up from the microscope to his right to see the detective with his handsome face propped up by a fist, watching him in amusement. Barry was just about to ask what was so funny when the detective spoke.

“What a nerd.” He said in an amiable voice, without malice. Taken aback, Barry could not help the reflexive answer of “Jerk.” from leaving his lips, and he regretted it immediately. 

For a second, the detective’s eyes widened, and then he laughed out loud. Confused, Barry finally asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” The detective answered nonchalantly, still an amused look on his face. “I can see we’re gonna get along nicely.”

This further confused Barry, but before he could answer a hand was proffered in his direction. “Like the captain said, I’m Harold Jordan, but I’d much rather be called Hal.”

Barry looked at the hand a little suspiciously, but then after a moment took and shook it gingerly. “Barry Allen. Forensics.”

“So, Barry, you think you can take a look at my evidence or...?”

“Oh yes! Sorry, this particular sample is just so interesting I forgot all about that. Here, give it to me.”

The bag was handed over, and Barry excitedly put on some gloves and opened it. He pulled out a blood spattered piece of cloth, and heard Hal explain the case to him, but he was too focused at the task at hand. He was jolted again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that Hal was still there, still looking amused. 

“Hey, did you even hear a word I said?”

“Um... yeah. Yeah of course.”

Hal chuckled. “You really are a nerd.”

“You know,” Barry started, annoyed, but Hal cut in. 

“I like nerds.”

And Hal was just staring at him with that handsome face, and Barry couldn’t help but color. He kept his scowl on despite knowing he was the color of strawberries. “And I don’t like jerks much.”

Hal laughed again, a rich warm laugh that gave Barry a slight shiver. 

“Hm, sorry about that. Can’t help myself around you I guess. So, back to the case.” Hal said, but he didn’t look apologetic at all. He still had that easy smile that leant so well to his features, crinkling the sides of his sparkling green eyes and showed off a dimple. Barry must have been staring, because Hal winked at him. Catching himself, he mumbled an apology and promptly turned back towards the evidence. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, Barry. I’ll drop by later to follow up, okay?” 

All Barry could do was nod, mortified at having been caught staring. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and then heard Hal leave the room. Once he was sure the detective was gone, he buried his face in his hands. Then he rolled up his right sleeve to see the soulmate’s mark and read it again. It still said ‘What a nerd.’ He buried his face in his hands again.

“Please please please.” He whispered to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal did drop by later after his shift, just like he said he would, with a kind smile and two cups of hot coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it felt like this story had more to it so here’s a continuation.

Hal did drop by later after his shift, just like he said he would, with a kind smile and two cups of hot coffee. Barry gratefully took the one proffered to him and mumbled a thank you, still not quite able to look the other in the eye post everything that went through his mind after their introduction to one another. Hal didn’t comment on it, for which Barry was grateful. He was taking a careful sip when Hal, casually perched on the counter facing Barry, started talking.

“Thanks for the analysis of that evidence I gave you earlier. It gets me one step closer to finishing this case.”

Barry let out a small sigh of relief- they were only going to talk about the case. He knew how to handle those kinds of interaction. “It was pretty easy,” he started, and then launched into the nuances and minutiae of forensic blood work, not realizing that he got carried away again. By the end of his rather wordy and lengthy speech he looked up to Hal, who kind of had a glazed look to his eyes. Barry put a hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, did I get carried away again?”

“Huh? Oh, no. You were fine.”

“You’re lying.”

Hal flashed him a charming smile. “Maybe only a little. And only because I couldn’t keep up.” He put down his cup of coffee and leaned back on the counter, still smiling, and commented, “So you really like your job.”

Barry just nodded, trying not to notice too much how Hal’s abdominal muscles kind of traced against his white shirt when he leaned just so, and took another sip of the coffee, now warm. 

“I was told you’re some kind of science whiz. Why the forensics then? You could’ve gotten any other kind of job with better pay.”

“I like... well. I mean.” Barry thought of a way of saying things without sounding even more of a dork.

“Justice?” Hal supplied, and there was no mocking there, no judgement. Barry nodded shyly. That got him another charming smile. “That’s cute.”

“Excuse me?” Barry exclaimed, a touch offended. Hal laughed in return.

“Sorry, I meant that’s cool.”

“Cool and cute are not the same!”

“Yeah well, I guess I was thinking you’re cute and then just blurted it out.”

“Wha...” Barry’s mouth opened and closed, not able to finish his sentence. But there was Hal, leaning against a counter looking nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just said the words he said. Instead, Hal stood up and took his cup of coffee while saying, “hey, you feelin’ peckish? The coffeeshop had some pretty good choices for pastry and I feel like trying one out.”

“Uh... um. You mean Lantern Cafe? Across the street?”

“That’s the one.” Hal said smiling, his dimple showing.

“Er...” Barry looked down to his table. He had finished all of his work in record time, trying to bury his thoughts in being busy instead.

“Come on, my treat.”

Still hesitant, Barry took to his feet. “I still got to put some things away...” he mumbled as a way of an excuse.

“‘S all right. I’ll meet you there in a few then.”

Before Barry could think of any other excuse, Hal was already waving him goodbye by the door and heading out. Barry was left alone in the lab, bewildered. Not being able to bring himself to curse, not even when alone, he settled on whispering “sugar!” to himself. 

***

When he got to the Lantern Cafe, Hal was already there, leaning on the glass display talking with the person over the counter. It was Kyle at the register today, and the two had struck up an easy conversation about being transplants from Coast City. Kyle was laughing at something Hal had just said, who was himself smiling, and Barry felt something within him stir, something ugly and green and definitely not one he’d like to think about. He quickly got inside and hurried to Hal’s side, who turned to him when he cleared his throat.

“Oh, hey there Barry. Glad you can make it.”

“Well, you did give me no choice.” Barry answered a tad reproachfully, which made Hal smirk. The detective then moved back and flourished a hand at the glass display full of pastries, and Kyle greeted Barry with such warmth that he felt a little guilty for even feeling that pang of jealousy earlier. 

“Hey Barry! We got your favorites today.” Kyle said as he moved towards the pastries, tongs already at hand. “You want the usual three pieces of blueberry muffins or are you feeling adventurous?”

“Three? Barry, those muffins are enormous!” Hal said, a little impressed while his eyes roamed Barry’s body, to the other’s mortification.

“I have a fast metabolism!” Barry said in defense, hoping against hope that he wasn’t as red in the face as he could feel his cheeks warm up. 

“Mm, I bet you do. Well, Kyle, anything Barry wants. It’s on me.”

“Right away!” Kyle said with a mock salute. They both looked to Barry, who was further embarrassed by the combined attention on him, and who hurriedly answered “three blueberry muffins, please, Kyle, thank you!”

“And a croissant for me.” Hal said as he motioned for Barry to follow him, who had no choice but to do so. Hal led them to a corner table, and pulled out a chair and gestured at it. “Take a seat Barry.”

Barry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but took the seat nonetheless. When he was seated, Hal moved and sat opposite him, placing his coffee cup on the table at the same time Barry put down his backpack on the floor.

“You want another cup of coffee?” Hal offered, and Barry shook his head.

“I’m not really much of a coffee drinker.”

“Oh. I’ll keep that in mind the next time then.”

Barry wanted to ask about what next time Hal was talking about but Kyle was already by their table placing down their orders. “Will that be all gentlemen?” Kyle asked while beaming at Hal.

“Another cup of regular coffee for me please Kyle, and a glass of water for Barry.” Hal answered with a smile of his own.

“Sure thing!” Kyle chirped, and then left again. There was another bout of unnamed feeling within Barry, but he quashed it down by angrily biting into a muffin. 

“Woah, slow down there. You got, like, two more of those muffins.”

His mouth full, Barry settled on a look instead, but Hal just smiled back. They sat there for some minutes in silence, as Barry polished off one muffin and Hal finished his coffee. Kyle came by with the coffee and water, and this time lingered a bit to talk about Coast City some more with Hal. Barry was left to just eating another muffin as the two transplants shared stories about the enviable beach and weather that Coast City had to offer. Eventually the bell by the door rang and Kyle had to go back behind the counter, for which Barry felt weirdly grateful. It meant Hal’s attention was back to him. He sat with that thought and colored again. Hal’s attention was back to him and he was still stuffing his face full of muffin. He gulped down the last bite and then drank water as Hal stirred his coffee lazily while watching him. When he was sure he could speak, Barry started.

“So, what’s this all about?”

“Hm?” 

“This...” Barry gestured with a hand between the two of them. “What’s this about?”

“Ah. That’s what I’d like to find out.”

“What do you mean?”

Hal stopped stirring and sat back, still regarding Barry with a thoughtful look. “Listen, this might sound weird, but would you mind if I can see your soul mark?”

“What?” Barry spluttered. That was a strange request from someone he barely knew- he regarded that to be something intimate. Hal held up his hands in a calming manner. 

“I know, I know. We just met and all. But, indulge me, if you will.”

“I don’t see why I have to!”

“Okay, I promise to show you mine after. Listen, I know it’s a lot to ask for, so take your time thinking it over while you finish your third muffin, how about that?”

Barry looked at Hal suspiciously, who just shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. He took the last muffin, looked at it, then back at Hal. “I’m going to eat this muffin, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to accede to your request.”

“‘Accede to my request’,” Hal chuckled, “Barry, I’m a detective but I ain’t Sherlock Holmes.”

Barry huffed, then started to eat his muffin while looking anywhere else but Hal. Hal for his part started sipping at his coffee. Soon the muffin was finished, and Barry had to make up his mind. Hal looked to him expectantly.

“Fine.”

Barry huffed again as he took a sip of water, then started to roll up his right sleeve so Hal could see the soul mark (‘What a nerd’) written on the inside of his forearm. Hal moved closer to read it, face inscrutable. Barry impatiently waited for Hal to finish inspecting it, and then hurriedly rolled his sleeve back down when Hal moved back. 

“So?”

“I knew it.”

“What do you mean?”

In answer, Hal just took off his jacket and then pulled at the collar of his white t-shirt to show his own soul mark, written on his left chest. It was one word. It said ‘Jerk’. Barry’s eyes widen in surprise. He looked up to see Hal with a wry smile on his face.

“What... what’s this suppose to mean?” Barry floundered, but he knew what it meant, felt it in the pit of his stomach.

“It means,” Hal said as he held out a hand towards Barry, “Hello, Soulmate.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hadn’t been in any kind of romantic relationship. But here it was now, the universe handing him Hal on a silver platter. So what does he do? He froze, and said the wrong things.

Barry hadn’t been in any kind of romantic relationships. Oh, he had crushes in the past- there was that time in high school he thought he had a thing for Leonard, who had called him a nerd but was a science geek himself even if he did have a bad boy streak. And then there was Iris in college, who was sweet and beautiful and kind but had never once called him a nerd. Maybe he was being too romantic, buying into all the soulmate hype, but he thought if there was that someone out there meant to be for him, the one with the mark matching his mortifying own, then maybe it meant he had to wait for them. But here it was now, the universe handing him Hal on a silver platter. Hal, with his sparkling green eyes, his soft tousled brown hair, his strong jawline, his large warm hands and that chest and those abs and that absolutely charming smile. He even had dimples. And he had extended a hand to Barry, acknowledging him to be his soulmate, even if they did just meet and hardly know each other. So what does Barry do? He froze, and said the wrong thing.

“It’s just a mark!” He blurted out.

Hal looked visibly taken aback, and the hand extended for a shake curled into a fist and was withdrawn. “Oh.”

“Um. Well I mean,” Barry continued to blabber, unable to stop himself while deep inside he was panicking at his own words, “there’s not really that much evidence that this concept of soulmates based on the soulmates mark actually pan out.”

A crease formed on Hal’s brows, and oh, how Barry wanted to smooth it out. But he can’t, because his mouth was still reeling off statistics and percentages about soulmates. God he wanted to die.

“So you see, it’s still a 50/50 chance, by and large, that soulmates are even meant for each other!”

There was a small frown on Hal’s face, as he listened to Barry list of all the data about soulmates. He sat back and crossed his arms, and oh how wonderful those arms looked, Barry was sure Hal didn’t mean to show off those biceps but there they were, and Barry was still going on and on and now was on the subject of platonic soulmates.

“So in the end, you see,” he heard himself finally finish with his essay on ‘Why We Don’t Have To Be Soulmates’, “it may be just a mark, nothing special.”

“Just a mark.” Hal said in barely above a whisper.

“Um,” Barry cringed inside, knew he totally destroyed whatever chances he had with Hal, “yeah.”

“Hm.” Hal regarded him for some time, and then unfolded his arms and casually took his croissant. Barry watched him, fascinated at the fact that Hal was still there and hadn’t stormed off in the middle of his lecture. Hal took a bite of the pastry, chewed it and swallowed, and then pointed at Barry with the croissant. “See, I don’t really think that you believe all that you’ve said.” And then he went on eating his croissant.

“What?” 

Hal ate the last piece with a flourish, and then took a sip of coffee. “They really do have good pastries here. We should come by more often.”

“We? Hey, what did you mean...”

The detective leveled him with the most confident smile after taking another sip of coffee. “Oh, I think you know what I meant. You’re the smart one.”

“I...” Barry floundered for words, truly not knowing what Hal meant. 

“So how about this then,” Hal said as he put down his coffee cup, “if it is as you say, by and large just a 50/50 chance that we’re meant for each other, how about let’s do a, ah, oh an experiment.”

“Go on.” Barry couldn’t help but be intrigued. Hal grinned, knowing by Barry’s tone that he caught the scientist’s full attention.

“So, like you said. Something something percent of all those who found their soulmates ended up just being platonic ones, right? So how about we see if we are one or the other: romantic or platonic?”

“And how do you suggest we go about doing it?” Barry asked, mind already scouring the various papers he’d read about the subject matter.

“Easy. We go on three dates and see if we’re compatible.”

Barry leveled Hal with a look. “That’s not really all that scientific.”

Hal chuckled. “But it will work. Trust me.”

“We’ve only just met.”

“And we turned out to have each other’s soul mark.”

“Yeah but it could just be...”

“A regular old mark. Yes. You pointed that out many times.”

“So I don’t really see why we have to go on dates.”

“Come on, Barry, you sure you just want to let this go? Aren’t you even a little bit interested?”

He was interested. But his nervousness he masked with indifference, and now he couldn’t just take it back. He decided to continue pretending.

“Well, if it is as you say an experiment...”

“Perfect. I can see you’re a regular old romantic.” Hal answered, with a touch of sarcasm. Barry rolled his eyes, and it earned him another chuckle. “So, we got a deal?” And Hal reached out his hand again. Barry wavered for a bit as he stared at Hal’s hand, and then shook his head in the affirmative and took the hand and shook it.

“Deal.”

“Great.” Hal answered back with a toothsome smile, and even after the handshake ended, he held fast to Barry’s hand, not letting go. Barry started to color when Hal’s thumb began caressing the back of his hand. “God but you blush so easily.” Hal teased, and Barry yanked his hand back as the other started to laugh. 

“Well what happens when we find out we’re not compatible?”

“If, Barry. Don’t go jumping to conclusions. I thought you’re the scientist here.”

“Pardon me. If.”

“Well,” Hal leaned back in his seat again and drummed his fingers on the table, “we get to be friends. Which isn’t a bad consolation prize. Platonic soulmates.”

“Platonic.” Barry echoed, feeling a little hollow at the word, but determined not to show it.

“Yup.”

“Fine.”

“Great. So next Tuesday is my day off. You free?”

“Mine’s Wednesday.”

“Okay, we can work something out. Here, give me your number.” Hal said as he handed Barry his phone. Barry hesitated for a moment before ultimately typing in his number and name. He handed the phone back, and Hal looked at it then nodded. “I got to go somewhere, but I’ll call you later, maybe after dinner. That okay with you Barry?”

Barry nodded in the affirmative, and Hal gave him a wink. Barry blushed again, widening Hal’s smile. “We’ll work something out, but definitely next week is date one. All right? See you around Barry.”

And Hal got up, patted him on the shoulder, and went to the counter to pay for their food. And there Barry sat, staring at the table, giddy with excitement and embarrassment all at once. For the first time in his life, he was going on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night found Barry staring at his phone, willing it to ring. When it did, he almost jumped off of his couch. He let it ring for far longer than he usually would before answering it, cradling it gingerly it to his face and answering with a nervous “hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just keep writing this fic haha That’s good I guess. Thank you for the comments! They really help motivate me :)

Night found Barry staring at his phone, willing it to ring. When it did, he almost jumped off of his couch. He let it ring for far longer than he usually would before answering it, cradling it gingerly it to his face and answering with a nervous “hello?”

“Hey, Barry. It’s me, your soulmate.” There was a soft chuckle, and Barry almost melted. Hal’s voice sounded so good over the phone, and he imagined the way Hal would have been smiling. “I’ll keep it short, don’t know if you’re busy or not.”

“I have some stuff I wanted to catch up on.” Barry lied straight through his teeth, as if he hadn’t been just staring at his phone since after dinner. 

“Okay. Well I was able to switch day offs with one of the guys.”

“How? You just got assigned here.”

“Well, let’s just say I can be very persuasive.” There was a suggestive tone to the last word, and Barry shivered.

“I did let you persuade me to three dates.”

“Oh, you ‘let’ me, is it?”

Barry huffed. “Yes.”

Another soft chuckle. “I’m glad you did. So, how about you text me your address so I can pick you up on Wednesday?”

“You’re picking me up?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s very...”

“Sweet? Romantic?”

“Old fashioned of you.”

This time it was warm laughter that greeted him over the phone. “You’ll see how old fashioned I am come Wednesday.”

“That... sounds ominous.”

“Don’t worry about it. Well, that’s it for now. I’ll come by after work tomorrow, okay?”

“What for?”

“For coffee and muffins, silly.” Barry blushed at the way Hal said the last word, as if it had been the sweetest of endearments. “Anyway, got stuff to do as well. Talk to you tomorrow.”

They said their goodbyes, and as Barry put down his phone on the sofa he saw he got a text from Hal.

“Good night. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow :)”

Barry couldn’t get himself to reply, starting and deleting several sentences. He sighed and settled for a “see you” and then promptly fell down on the sofa face down. 

***

The next day at work several of his coworkers were discussing, out of all things, the new detective from Coast City. Michael, from his workstation, said aloud, “Hey Barry. Weren’t you the one that processed that guy’s evidence yesterday?”

Great, now he was being roped into the conversation. “Yes.”

Kristen immediately went to his side. “So did you see him?”

Barry looked up from the computer where he was typing in some information for a different case file and nodded at Kristen, who almost squealed. “And is he as dreamy as they say?”

As if on cue, Hal walked into the lab and headed straight towards Barry. Kristen eyes widened as she took in the six foot two solid frame and the devilishly handsome face. Barry was a little annoyed and a lot embarrassed as his coworker directly ogled at Hal.

“Who’s dreamy?” Hal asked, an amused look on his face.

“It’s actually...!” And Kristen caught herself just in time before she further said anything.

“Yes?”

“Er, just that a lot of the girls have been talking about, well, you.”

“All good things I hope.” Hal said, charming smile in effect as he lounged with an elbow on the high counter. 

“Um, good. Extremely good. Oh gosh!”

“That’s always nice to hear.” Then Hal turned to Barry, who was studiously ignoring him. “Hey Barry, let’s go get some muffins.”

“Oh!” Kristen exclaimed, blushing. “Are you guys...?”

“Friends. We’re friends.” Barry hurriedly supplied as he turned off the program and the computer, suddenly filled with the need to leave. He shoved all his things in his backpack and waved goodbye to Michael who nodded at him and rolled his eyes at Kristen who was still blushing and looking back and forth between Barry and Hal. 

“Well it was nice to kinda meet you guys.” Hal said as Barry called back at him from outside the lab. “Let’s go already.” Hal gave Kristen a lopsided smile then pointed a thumb at the direction of the door. “Gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

***

“What was that about?” Hal asked as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips. They were back at the Lantern Cafe, and today it was Guy at the counter, who was a little gruff and liked to keep behind the counter. But somehow Hal managed to get him to smile with a few jokes and suddenly it was as if they’d been friends all their lives. Barry was impressed, not a lot of people got through to Guy, Hal was certainly very affable but when he lays on the charm offensive he could be very formidable. At Hal’s question, Barry just shrugged.

“You’re the new kid in town.” He said, as if that answered anything.

“I guess so.”

“Kirsten’s just a little excitable, that’s all.”

“So I gathered.”

“It’s because she spends her whole day looking at cadavers.”

“Oh.” That gave Hal pause, and then he continued to drink his coffee as Barry started on his second muffin. “You really like those muffins huh?”

Barry shrugged again. “They’re okay.”

Hal hid a smile behind his cup, and then put it down. “Excited for our date?”

Barry almost choked on his muffin, turned his head to the side and started coughing to hide his surprise. “I suppose.” He said as nonchalantly as possible. Hal pushed the glass of water closer to Barry, and the other gratefully took it and drank.

“You’re a hard one to read, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Mm, nothing. Anyway, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll pick you up at 10 in the morning, how’s that sound?”

Barry frowned. “10? Isn’t that a little early for a date?”

“Oh, I thought we might take it slow. Unless you want the evening kind of date. I’m flexible.” Hal said with a wink, making Barry blush.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

Hal laughed. “I know. I just like seeing you blush.”

“Ugh, I noticed.”

“You look really cute when you do.” Hal said without a hint of embarrassment, while Barry’s face burned at the compliment. Without any other recourse, Barry just went back to eating his muffin, while Hal watched him, face cupped in his hand, an indulgent smile on his face.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday came and Barry found himself waiting just by his door at 9:50 am, all ready to go. At 10 am sharp, there was a knock on the door and Barry opened the door so quickly that it caught Hal off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the nice comments. Here’s more of this fic :)

Wednesday came and Barry found himself waiting just by his door at 9:50 am, all ready to go. At 10 am sharp, there was a knock on the door and Barry opened the door so quickly that it caught Hal off guard. 

“Woah. Were you waiting there or...”

“I just like being on time okay?” Barry cut in as fast as he could, trying to hide his embarrassment and miserably failing. Hal put a hand to his mouth to hide the grin on his face, as Barry tried his level best to scowl. 

“Jesus, but you’re really cute. Come on, get a jacket and let’s go.”

Only then did Barry notice the helmets Hal had been holding in his other hand. “Wait... am I getting on a motorcycle?”

“Yup.” Hal answered without looking as he led them down the stairs from Barry’s apartment.

“I can’t ride a motorcycle!”

“Can you ride a bike?”

“Yes, but...”

“Then you could ride a motorcycle. Besides, you can always just hold close to me.” Hal answered back with an impish grin as they arrived before a black Harley Davidson Softail Slim parked parallel to the sidewalk. Barry gawked as Hal presented it with a hand flourish. “Your carriage awaits.”

“Statistically, motorcycles cause more accidents...”

“Yes, I know the statistics. Look, I’ll be extra careful. Scout’s honor.” Hal said, holding up the two helmets.

Barry still gave Hal a doubting look, but put on his jacket and accepted the helmet. He secured it tightly as Hal took the other one and put it on. Hal got on the motorcycle with ease, then turned around and patted the cushion behind. “Come on, Barry. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

After much trepidation Barry got on the motorcycle awkwardly, and then had to figure out how to hold on to Hal without making it more awkward. Sensing this, Hal said, “Just hold on to me any which way you like.”

Which turned out to be hugging Hal from behind tightly, as they rode through the city streets. Once Barry could open his eyes, he was aware of a little thrill going through him. Hal was going by speed limits, and true to his word was careful, that Barry eased a little. He still held on tightly to Hal, for other reasons he would never admit. Hal clearly went to the gym, judging by his solid frame, and the warmth of his back and the softness of the leather bomber jacket further helped calm Barry. 

And then they were parking, and the ride was over. Barry was still holding onto Hal long after they stopped and the detective had already taken off his helmet. Hal chuckled and said, “you can let go now. Or you can go on hugging me, I don’t really mind.”

That got Barry to straighten up and let go immediately, and after he took off the helmet he looked around and saw that they were in front of the museum. 

“The museum?” He asked out loud, and Hal turned to look at him.

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Well, I figured, it’s an easy choice for a first date. Besides, I. Only got here like some weeks ago and haven’t been around to know which places are good for dating your soulmate. Thought you could kind of tour me around. I’m guessing you’ve been to here like a dozen times?”

More than a dozen, if truth be told, Barry thought. “It has an excellent Science wing.”

“Thought you might like it.”

They walked in to the museum, Hal deposited their helmets in a locker while Barry got some maps and show brochures at the desk. He waited for Hal by the dinosaur skeleton display, and when the detective came he immediately went into an explanation of the dinosaur skeleton. Hal smiled at him indulgently, and ‘ah’ed and ‘oh’ed at the right moments. 

“Come on, there’s a new display at the Science wing I haven’t seen yet.” Barry said distractedly, and he tugged at Hal’s sleeve.

“Sure. Lead the way.”

They spent the better part of the morning just at the Science wing, ignoring the other parts of the museum, as Barry explained to some degree each display they went through. Hal never once stopped him from talking, and always murmured some agreement during pauses, encouraging him to talk more. When they got to the new exhibit, “Cosmic Light”, Barry gleefully entered and marveled at each display as Hal followed him closely. 

Noon found them taking their lunch at the museum cafe. Barry kept on talking about how amazing the new exhibit was, and then finally caught himself, and was mortified. He colored and mumbled through his burger, “I’m sorry, I keep talking about all this nerd stuff.”

“Don’t be. It’s fascinating.” Hal said with an indulgent smile, face cupped in hand as he watched Barry eat his second burger, having finished with his meal himself and was enjoying a cup of coffee. Barry visibly perked up and put down his burger.

“Right? All those information about the universe, and all that we don’t even know yet!”

“I mean you, Barry.”

“Oh?” Barry exclaimed, and colored again. Hal brought up his cup and smiled into it before taking a sip. 

“You’re really passionate about anything scientific. It’s delightful to watch.” 

“Most people get... well, turned off by it.”

“I’m not most people.”

“Oh.”

Without anything left to say, face burning with a different emotion, Barry went back to his burger as Hal finished his coffee, both silent for the rest of the meal. By the end of it, Hal managed to convince Barry to visit the Art wing of the museum, and they spent the afternoon walking slowly and looking at paintings. Hal wasn’t as verbose as Barry was in the Science museum, but he did have some knowledge of art, and would from time to time explain some things to Barry.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to like fine art.”

“Oh yeah? And what type am I, do you think?”

Barry bit his lip, and wracked his brain for something nice to say. “Oh, typical guy stuff. Sports. That kind of thing.”

Hal laughed, “I do like sports as well. But I also like a bit of art.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. It relaxes me, I guess. Gets my head out of my day job.”

They left the museum at around 2:30 pm, and Hal suggested they get some sort of dessert. Barry suggested ice cream at the shop near the museum, and after some sundaes Hal drove them back to Barry’s apartment.

“That was...” Barry started, thinking of what to say. “...It was nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You think you can do another one of these dates?”

Barry smiled. “I think I like spending time with you.”

Hal smiled back. “I’m glad you feel that way. I like spending time with you too. Clear your schedule for next Wednesday okay? That’s date 2.”

Barry nodded, and then said goodbye, feeling light and happy as he went up the stairs to his apartment. When he got to his door, he checked his phone and sure enough there was a text from Hal. 

‘See you tomorrow.’

Barry texted back, ‘coffee and muffins?’

‘Of course.’

Barry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and saw that he was smiling stupidly. He colored, alone in his apartment. He didn’t dare name the emotion he felt, not yet, but he was sure happy that Hal turned out to be his soulmate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date two turned out to be an amusement park. When Barry asked Hal, the detective turned to him with an impish smile and said, “noticed you liked it when I went fast on my bike so I figured you might be into rollercoasters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s date two, which turned out longer than I expected. Thank you again for the comments and kudos!

Date two turned out to be an amusement park. When Barry asked Hal, the detective turned to him with an impish smile and said, “noticed you liked it when I went fast on my bike so I figured you might be into rollercoasters.”

Barry smiled at that. He did like rollercoasters. And even if he knew all the statistics about motorcycle accidents, he did like it when Hal went fast. It gave him an excuse to hold on tighter, among other things. They went after lunch at a nearby diner by Barry’s place, somewhere he himself went to often. When they got to the amusement park, it wasn’t as crowded like on a weekend, but there were still a significant amount of people enjoying the rides. Hal suggested they put off the rollercoasters seeing as they just had lunch and led them to some walk through attractions. At the Hall of Mirrors, they laughed at their reflections. They wended their way through the maze of mirrors, Barry not noticing he was holding on to Hal’s jacket all throughout. Afterwards they entered the Haunted Horror House, and before they did Hal wordlessly took Barry’s hand in his. Surprised, Barry exclaimed, “I’m not that afraid that I need to hold your hand!”

Hal winked at him and whispered, “yeah, but what if I am?”

The smile the detective gave him was so charming Barry couldn’t answer back, and he let himself be led by the hand into the Haunted Horror House. Instead of being scared, however, the two ended up trying not to laugh out loud at all the scares, although there might have been once or twice where Barry jumped at a particularly good jump-scare, out of surprise than fright. Hal squeezed his hand in reassurance every time. When they got out of the darkness of the attraction and into the sunlight outside, Hal was still holding on to Barry’s hand. Blushing a little, Barry gently tried to disentangle his hand from Hal’s, but Hal was holding fast.

“What’s the matter?”

“People might assume the wrong thing.” Barry shyly murmured, not able to look Hal in the eye. A last squeeze, and then his hand was gently let go. Before Barry could explain further, Hal said, “well, how about that rollercoaster then?”

It was a monster of a ride, and they both loved it. When they were in line, Barry couldn’t help but talk about the science of the thing, while Hal listened to him with a smile on his face. When they got nearer to the front of the line Barry could hide his excitement, and Hal nudged him gently on the shoulder. He looked up to the detective who whispered, “Hey, what if I need to hold your hand again?”

Barry laughed nervously, not knowing what to say. Before he could, the line started to move and next thing he knew the usher was motioning them to take their seat and they luckily got the front ones. As the ride started slowly, Hal looked over to Barry with another sunny smile, “Ready?”

“More ready than you, I bet.” Barry answered, a little cocky off of the anticipation.

Hal laughed, and then soon the laugh turned into a whoop when the rollercoaster sped up. They shouted and hollered and held their hands in the air through the loops, and soon as the ride was over Barry turned to Hal breathless and said, “again!”

“Yeah!”

They fell in line again and talked about what a rush the ride was. Soon Hal noticed a young boy in line after them, wide eyed and looking a little scared. His older brother was trying to encourage him, talking up the ride and how good it would be. Hal met eyes with the older brother, and excused himself into the conversation. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be a great experience, I promise.”

The kid looked up to Hal, still unconvinced. Hal looked the older brother, who nodded, and hunched down to the boy’s eye level and said, “tell you what, its okay if you don’t want to take this ride. If it’s too much for you, your brother can ride with my friend instead and we both will sit this one out. Okay?”

The boy nodded, and Hal smiled and ruffled his hair. The older brother, who really wanted to ride the rollercoaster, smiled gratefully at Hal. They fell into talking, and Barry took the chance to talk to the boy. 

“Hey, he really means it. You can always ride this rollercoaster next time when you’re ready.”

“Do you think its okay?”

“Of course.”

“I’m not scared!”

That brought a smile to Barry’s face. “Of course you’re not. But sometimes, we’re just not ready for some things, you know? Everyone has their own time.”

The boy nodded, then looked back up at the rollercoaster. Hal and his older brother were talking still but was watching the two interact. 

“I think... um.”

“Yes?”

“I think maybe next time.”

“That’s fine. I’ll tell Hal.”

Barry patted Hal on the shoulder and nodded to the boy. Hal took the cue and went to the kid, bending down as the young boy whispered his answer to Hal’s ear.

“That’s cool. How about we get some snow cones while these two roast in this heat, how about that?”

At the offer, the boy visibly perked up. They waved their goodbyes and Hal led the boy towards the line of food stalls by the shade. 

“It’s nice of your boyfriend to do that for my brother.”

Barry looked to the older brother wide eyed and immediately shook his head. “He’s... we’re... no! He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh, sorry, just that he exudes boyfriend energy, you know?” And the young man laughed. Barry blushed and started asking the guy questions just to change the topic. Eventually, it was their turn to ride, and Barry enjoyed the thrill of the ride but missed Hal’s company. When the ride finished, they found Hal and the boy talking excitedly by the exit, holding two new snow cones. The boy ran up to his brother and handed over the snow cone while saying “did you know he’s a detective?!” The older brother laughed and took the snow cone, nodded to Hal, and led the boy away to the arcades. Hal handed Barry the snow cone with another charming smile. 

“Strawberry?”

“Watermelon.”

Barry took a bite, then smiled. “How did you know?”

Hal just shrugged his shoulders. “Lucky guess. Or,” he waggled his eyebrows, “maybe it’s a soulmate thing.”

That made Barry blush, and he hit Hal on the shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Hal only laughed, the punch was without any heat. After cooling down with the snow cones they went to the bumper cars, where Barry was an absolute mess and Hal Jordan an absolute beast, dominating the game, bumping Barry’s car every which way without ever once getting caught. He wove in and out of other cars and crashes with gleeful abandon, always on the lookout to bump Barry’s car. When time was over the blonde was in a huff, and he greeted the brunette with another punch to the shoulder.

“Jerk!”

Hal just laughed it off, saying, “hey, you can’t handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen.”

“Where’d you even learn to drive like that?”

“Forgot to tell you I loved bumper cars since I was a kid.”

“Just you wait...”

“For what?”

“A science quiz! Then we’ll see you’ll be laughing in the end.”

They both laughed, Hal almost tearing up. Afterwards they made their way to the other park attractions and rides, and ended the date at the arcade, where Hal was doing his level best to win Barry a stuffed toy.

“Come on Hal, you know these games are rigged.”

“I’m gonna get you that bear if it kills me.”

“What is it about that teddy bear that you need it so much?”

Hal didn’t even turn around as he aimed the rifle at the ducks in the game. “It’s for you.”

“Why?”

“Because it reminds me of you.”

“How so?” Barry asked, baffled.

“One, Barry and Bear sounds similar. Two, you’re both cute.”

Barry turned the color of his earlier snow cone and hit Hal on the shoulder again, the same time Hal pulled the trigger and messing up his aim. In the end, after another two rounds, Hal finally won the teddy bear and presented it to Barry with triumph on his face. By then people where watching and applauding Hal’s efforts that embarrassed Barry so much he just snatched the teddy bear and mumbled his thanks and quickly walked away. Hal followed, still good natured, and once caught up offered to take them somewhere else for dinner.

“I dunno about you but I don’t feel like having overpriced hot dogs for dinner.”

Still embarrassed at being a spectacle at the shooting range, Barry demurred, saying something about having to do some extra work for tomorrow. Hal wasn’t visibly upset, and just gave Barry a lopsided smile. “Always about the job, huh?”

Barry nodded, even if he was lying. He hugged the teddy bear tighter, thinking how ridiculous he must look, a grown man with a giant teddy bear. They parted ways at the exit of the amusement park, Hal getting a call from his partner about a particular case they were working. Hal said his apologies and got Barry an uber and didn’t leave the parking lot on his motorcycle before seeing Barry off. 

“Nice date?”

His uber driver asked. Barry was surprised, and said “huh?”

“The date. Must’ve been nice. He got you a teddy bear and everything. Those games are always rigged. How’d he manage that?”

“It’s not a date.” Barry said reflexively, and the uber driver gave him a doubting look via the rear view mirror.

“Sorry, guess I just assumed.”

They remained silent for the rest of the ride, as Barry wondered why he was so quick to deny anything to do with romantic implications. He sighed, and thought he’d rather be having dinner with Hal at the moment, and berated himself for saying something so impulsively. But anyway, Hal had something come up, so maybe it was for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal decided on a dinner date for their last one, and as he explained over text, 
> 
> ‘It seems appropriate.’
> 
> Barry knew this was a different thing altogether- their first two dates were fun and daytime activities. A dinner date seemed somehow more serious and intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! This story is progressing nicely I think. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Hal decided on a dinner date for their last one, and as he explained over text, 

‘It seems appropriate.’

Barry knew this was a different thing altogether- their first two dates were fun and daytime activities. A dinner date seemed somehow more serious and intimate. Hal chose a nice restaurant as well, and Barry would have to dress up. He owned suits, he usually wore a bow tie to work, but he probably had to wear something more fancy and, in his mind, appealing. This was the make or break date- the one to decide whether or not they stayed platonic or take the leap to romantic. He still hadn’t made up his mind on which side of the fence he was on, but he enjoyed being with Hal, liked his smiles and his jokes and even his flirting. Barry smiled to himself, remembering some things. The teddy bear sitting on his reading armchair caught his eye, and he blushed. At the time, he was more concerned about being embarrassed in public but now in the privacy of his apartment he admitted that it was really sweet of Hal. Come to think of it, Hal had always been sweet with him, doting on him, noticing little details, making sure he enjoyed himself. He’d be lucky to have someone like Hal in his life. He texted back,

‘See you at the restaurant at 7.’

Now all that’s left to do was to find an appropriate suit, and figure out a way to not blush violently all the time around Hal.

For the first part, he raided his closet and tried to mix and match some clothes to disastrous results. He’d never been one to dress for the look, always going for something appropriate and comfortable. Reaching the end of his patience he decided to video call Iris, the one person he knows to be fashionable. They greeted each other and said the usual pleasantries, caught up on each other’s lives, and then Iris said,

“Okay, out with it. You’ve been fidgeting the whole time. What’s the story?”

Barry shut his eyes, torn between telling Iris everything and just making up something on the spot, but then decided to go with the truth.

“I met him.”

“Who?”

“My... my soulmate.”

“Oh. My. God. Details, now!”

Barry told her everything- from their first meeting, to finding out they were soulmates, and then the three date agreement, how nice the first two dates went, and now to his current conundrum. Iris was deep in thought on the screen of Barry’s laptop, hand in her face as she tried to think up of something to say.

“Dinner date.”

Barry sighed, “yeah.”

“So he’s ‘serious-serious’ about this.”

“I... I guess so.”

“And you?”

Barry blinked twice, and then buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know!”

“Hm. Well, do you like spending time with him?”

“Yes!”

“And he said he likes spending time with you?”

“Yes!”

“So... what’s stopping you? You clearly enjoy each other’s company.”

“But what if I was wrong and it’s all platonic?”

“He’s your soulmate, you dolt. He’ll understand. From what you told me, he seems like a chill guy.”

Barry didn’t reply to that. Hal was a chill guy- he seemed to roll with whatever Barry liked, even if he was at the receiving end of an impromptu science lecture he never once complained. He flirted but once Barry got uncomfortable he stops and never made comments about it. Barry wasn’t aware of it, but thinking about Hal got him a dopey smile on his face until Iris cleared her throat.

“I think you secretly want it to be romantic.” She said with a knowing smile.

“I...!”

“Come on, Barry, I can see you smiling and I can bet what got you looking like that.”

“You’re making some awful assumptions...”

“Are you thinking of him?”

Barry’s eyes flitted to the teddy bear and then back to the laptop screen, where Iris was giving him a look. “It’s... complicated.”

“Ugh, fine. Be that way. You’re a smart man, you can figure this out. But dressing is something you can’t, so let’s get to it shall we?”

***

Barry found Hal by the bar at exactly 7 pm. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a baby blue shirt (“to bring out your eyes”, Iris had said) and no necktie. No bow ties either, as Iris insisted, and he followed her and left the top button open as well. Iris had said to keep it simple and not too formal, and it turns out she was right because Hal was wearing something similar- a gray suit with a black shirt, no tie. 

“Did you take your motorcycle on the way here?”

“No, didn’t want to have helmet hair.” Hal laughingly replied. Barry smiled at that. He looked at Hal and had to admit the man cut a fine figure in the suit, so much so that some ladies to their right kept looking over. 

“Come on, we have some time for one drink before we get seated.”

Barry had only ever had a few beers in his life, so when Hal offered to order for them he agreed. Hal got them martinis, and the bartender served it to them promptly. Before Barry could start a conversation, however, one of the ladies came up to Hal and started one. Hal was gracious and talked to her, and the woman was clearly flirting. Barry sipped at his martini, watching them.

“We could all get dinner together, if you like? You and your friend?” The woman said, her cherry red lips smiling invitingly.

“Ah, I’m afraid we can’t, but thank you for the invitation.” Hal said, letting the woman down gently. She turned, asked for a napkin and a pen from the bartender then wrote down her number. She got closer to Hal and deposited the folded napkin right into Hal’s inner jacket pocket, her hand lingering a bit.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, call me.”

Hal gave her a charming smile and she giggled then went back to her girlfriends. Barry tried not to watch, but it was so overt he couldn’t help himself. Hal turned back to Barry and raised his glass, only to find Barry had already finished his drink.

“Didn’t know you were thirsty.”

Barry ignored him and signaled the waiter for another glass. 

“Okay.” Hal said, gave him a tiny look of concern, and then took a sip of his own.

By the time the hostess called them for their table Barry had finished his second martini, and was still not talking to Hal. The hostess was again taken in by Hal’s appearance, and was more than friendly. Hal for his part chatted back amiably. Something dark stirred within Barry, and he took his seat and sat back as he waited for the hostess to finish her spiel as well as finish flirting with Hal. When Hal finally turned his attention back to Barry, the blonde was perusing the menu with an unconcerned air.

“You’re paying, I assume?” Barry said with a raised eyebrow.

“I... uh yeah. Hey, is something wrong?”

Barry shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It’s just that you seem...”

Barry closed the menu with a finality, and exclaimed with false cheerfulness, “I’m ready to order.”

“Oh, ok.” Hal signaled to a waiter, who promptly went to their table. Barry waited for the waiter to finish his spiel, and then proceeded to order one of the more expensive entrees, which was the steak and lobster dinner. Hal’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything. When the waiter turned to him, Hal ordered a more moderately priced steak. Before the waiter left, Barry ordered for another glass of martini. When the waiter left, Hal turned back to Barry and said, 

“You’re a regular James Bond tonight.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean the martinis. I thought you didn’t drink?”

“Well, maybe I just want to try something new.” Barry said with a pout. That brought back Hal’s smile. 

“Yeah? You ready to try all different kinds of new?” Hal said with a hopeful note in his voice.

“I just mean the alcohol.” Barry said with a look, and it deflated Hal a bit.

The drinks were served first, and Barry took his with glee. He was feeling a little giddy, knew it to be the alcohol, but he didn’t care. Hal kept trying to start a conversation with him, but he answered in monosyllabic yeses and nos, giving Hal no opening. 

“I really think something’s up.” Hal said, and Barry just shrugged his shoulders, a blank look on his face. Hal sighed in resignation. Then the food arrived, and then they were too busy eating to talk to each other. At the end of dinner, Barry asked for another glass of martini instead of dessert, and Hal openly gave him a look of concern.

“I think we should slow down with the martinis.”

“What’s it to you?” Barry asked arrogantly, and then turned to the waiter and sweetly said, “another drink for me please, thank you.”

“Well, this turned out great.” Hal murmured under his breath as he sat back and asked the waiter for the same. 

“What was that?”

“I said if you wanted to get drunk we could always just go to somewhere less expensive.”

“Hm, there’s an idea.”

Hal leveled him with a look of disbelief. “You really want to end this night drunk?”

“Maybe.” In the back of his mind, Barry knew he was behaving badly, and that he turned the date into a disaster. But the alcohol was singing in his veins, and he couldn’t really get himself to care. Who flirts with other people so openly in a date anyway? Not like Barry cares, because again they weren’t together anyway. 

Hal tried bargaining with him. “Okay, how about after this drink, I take you to a pub I know, where I won’t go into debt just so you can get drunk.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

When the waiter arrived with their drinks, Hal asked for the cheque and true to his word paid for it with his credit card, wincing a bit when he looked at the receipt. When Barry didn’t even wait for him to finish with the transaction to start drinking, Hal sighed again, reached for his own glass and downed the martini in one go. When the final receipt arrived Hal promptly stood up and buttoned his jacket and motioned for Barry to do the same. They left the restaurant and Hal flagged down a taxi. He gave the driver directions then turned to Barry, who was red in the face from all the drinks. 

“You still with me, Barry?”

Barry grinned and closed his eyes, then leaned back into his seat. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry woke up the next day with a headache. Fortunately for him, it was a Wednesday, which meant he didn’t have to go to work. Unfortunately for him, he was in a bedroom he wasn’t familiar with, and that could only mean one thing.

Barry woke up the next day with a headache. Fortunately for him, it was a Wednesday, which meant he didn’t have to go to work. Unfortunately for him, he was in a bedroom he wasn’t familiar with, and that could only mean one thing. He must have blacked out and Hal had to take him to his own apartment. Barry cringed, both for the embarrassment and the headache. He looked down and saw that he was also wearing unfamiliar clothes- a large plain white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He hurriedly checked his underwear and breathed a sigh of relief to find that he was still wearing his own. He sat up gingerly and looked around, and saw his suit on a hanger by the door. He scrubbed his face with both hands, knowing he messed up the evening and now would have to face the man who cleaned up after him. 

As if on cue, there were three soft knocks on the door, and it opened slightly to show Hal’s concerned face. “Barry, you up?”

Barry nodded, and then remembered to say, with a croak, “yes.”

“Good. I’m coming in, okay?”

Hal came in with a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. He placed them both by the bedside table before sitting down at the edge of the bed, hands on his knees and gave Barry a commiserating look.

“Hey, you were pretty out last night.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

A soft chuckle, and then Hal moved closer, leaned and brushed away some hair on Barry’s forehead. “Brought you some Advil and water. There’s some Gatorade in the fridge for later. Also bought you something to eat, it’s in the kitchen, although I don’t know if you’d want to eat.”

At the thought of food, Barry almost retched, and he shook his head. Hal looked at him with concern and asked hurriedly, “do you need to vomit again?”

“Again?” Barry asked weakly.

“Yeah. You... well last night. You were a mess. Didn’t think four martinis would do you in like that.”

Barry slumped down backwards into the bed, covering his face with his hands. “Kill me now.”

“Hey,” Hal said soothingly, “it wasn’t that bad. Definitely not as bad as Guy last week.”

“Guy? From the cafe?”

“Yeah. Kyle invited me for drinks with him, Guy and John, and Guy got so drunk he was puking everywhere and then tried to fight the police.” Hal recounted with laughter in his voice. “At least you made it to the toilet. Guy just did it on the street.”

“He fought the police?”

“Yeah. Me.”

“Why?”

“He thought I was flirting with Kyle.”

Barry sat back up. He looked at Hal, a mixture of emotions. “Were you?”

“No! It’s just that Kyle is very friendly, and so am I, and we get along and we both miss Coast City. That’s all.”

“Why would Guy be angry at that?”

“Because they’re soulmates.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for some time, regarding each other. Barry was first to break the silence. “I thought you were flirting with Kyle.”

“I wasn’t.”

“And that woman at the bar. And the hostess. And going by some of the stories I hear from the precinct, well almost half of the staff.” 

Hal hung his head and sighed. “People often mistake me for flirting, I don’t know why.”

Barry leveled Hal with a look, “is it because you are?”

“No! Again, I’m just friendly.”

“Really.” Barry deadpanned. Hal chuckled again and gave him a weak smile. 

“Since coming here, I’ve only ever flirted with one person and I’ve struck out all the time.”

“Who?”

“You, silly.”

“Oh!” Barry exclaimed, slow on the uptake. Hal chuckled again. 

“I’m sure you’ve got your reasons, and I’m not gonna ask why. Maybe you’re right.”

“About what?”

“About us being just platonic soulmates.”

Barry was quiet. He looked down to his hands, and fiddled with his fingers. He couldn’t really say anything to that. He had been rejecting Hal every time the man tried, and after three dates, one of which was a disaster, a man could lose his interest. Hal had the right to pursue someone else more accepting, more willing, and less complicated than Barry. He bit his lip. 

“What’cha thinking about, Barry?” Hal said with a careful voice, face neutral.

“Just... well. Yeah. Platonic soulmates.” Barry said, lying through his teeth. 

Hal cocked his head to the side, and gave a sad smile. “We tried.”

“Yeah. Well you did. I just, I dunno, went along with it.”

“I see.” Hal sighed again. “Well I guess experiment concluded, professor. Results: platonic.” And then he held out his hand to shake. Barry looked at it, and steeled himself. He took the hand and shook it and replied, “platonic.”

They smiled at each other, one a little sad, the other guilty. 

Then Hal stood up and pointed to the door. “So I got to go back to work, just dropped in to see how you’re doing. Your clothes are by the door, they’re clean. Just leave those pajamas in the basket in the bathroom. Food’s in the kitchen if you could stomach it. Well, see you around Barry.” He saluted, then left the room.

“Bye.” Barry said weakly. When he heard the front door close and lock, he slumped back and then turned, buried his head in the pillow, and sighed the longest sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters to this story I think. Thanks for reading along!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tarried a bit before leaving Hal’s apartment. He looked around the bedroom as he changed into his suit, saw the leather bomber jacket by the wardrobe and walked towards it, smiling softly. He touched at it tenderly, remembering the past dates. And then the ghost of last night came unbidden, and his fond smile turned into a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris to the rescue.

Barry tarried a bit before leaving Hal’s apartment. He looked around the bedroom as he changed into his suit, saw the leather bomber jacket by the wardrobe and walked towards it, smiling softly. He touched at it tenderly, remembering the past dates. And then the ghost of last night came unbidden, and his fond smile turned into a frown. He messed up badly, but he couldn’t take it back anymore. He walked back to the bed, and resumed putting on his clothes as he tried to shake away the bad memory, what little he could remember of it clearly and without the haze of alcohol. And then, earlier, when he lied to Hal’s face saying it was platonic. 

It wasn’t platonic. 

At least, not on his end. In the midst of an ebbing headache, dressing in another man’s bedroom, he can admit it to himself now. He liked Hal. More than just friends. But he had no experience in romantic entanglements, not even flings. The most he had were crushes that didn’t pan out. And so he had a guarded heart, and to his detriment guarded it too closely despite Hal’s best effort. He let out a deep sigh. That’s all done now, he thought, the only thing left is to move on. He had promised Hal, he shook on it, that they’d be platonic from now on. So he’d do his best and be a friend through thick and thin.

Leaving the bedroom, he was surprised with the amount of framed art prints in Hal’s apartment. He knew Hal liked art, but wasn’t expecting it in a bachelor’s apartment. It was tastefully decorated as well, Hal definitely had an eye for color. Among the art prints, most Barry couldn’t name but were passingly familiar, were old war propaganda posters. He stared at them, a little baffled, until he remembered that Hal mentioned he used to dream of being a fighter pilot when he was a kid. Barry checked his phone, and saw some messages coming from Iris. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and opened them, holding off on getting an Uber for himself. There were several from last night, and a few from this morning, all asking the same thing.

“How was the date?”

Barry closed his eyes and groaned. Of course Iris would ask. It was his fault, really, for having asked for help. So now he had to tell her. He jumped slightly when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at it and saw that, of course, it was Iris. Worse, it was a video call. He answered more out of habit than actually wanting to answer it in the first place.

“Barry?”

“Hey.” He answered blearily. Iris smiled at him in return.

“That good huh?”

“Don’t... don’t ask.”

“Why?”

Barry closed his eyes and scrubbed his face. Iris’ eyes looked around, and noticed the difference in Barry’s location.

“Wait a minute... that’s not your place!”

“Oh my god.”

“Oh my god is right! Barry! Did you spend the night at his place?!” Iris screamed through the screen, surprise and happiness apparent on her face. 

“Ssh, you don’t have to shout!”

“Oops, sorry sorry,” Iris said as she modulated her voice to a whisper. “Is he still there? Is he sleeping? Is that why we have to whisper?”

“No! I just have a headache, that’s all.”

“Oh? Hangover?”

“Yeah.”

Iris’ brow wrinkled, and she looked at Barry’s face with worry. “But you don’t drink at all!”

“Tell me about it.” 

“Why were you drinking at all?”

Barry sighed. “I don’t even know...”

“Was the date that bad?”

“No I... I made it bad.”

“What? How?”

“I can’t tell you over the a video call... I’m not even in my own place right now.”

Iris gave him another worried look. “Oh honey, tell you what. I’ll leave work early and be by your place at 4 and then you can tell me all about it okay?”

All Barry could do was nod, and Iris gave him a sympathetic smile and said her goodbye. When the call ended, Barry sighed again and then pulled up the Uber app to get himself home. 

When he got home, he lumbered to his bed and slumped down, and took a nap for the rest of the day until the doorbell rang. Barry stirred, looked at the clock, and saw that it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. He groaned, and felt for his phone by his discarded jacket on the bed. He checked his messages, and there were several from Hal, all checking up on him. He sent a quick message saying he was home and had slept the day off as he walked slowly to his door. He opened it to see Iris holding a grocery bag.

“Let me in and let’s talk this out.”

“Hello to you too.” Barry said, stifling a yawn. Iris tutted at him and then gave him a hug before entering the apartment. She then went straight to the sofa and placed her groceries on the table. She sat herself down and then patted the space beside her. “Come over here sleepy head. We have much to talk about.”

And they did have much to talk about, Iris insisting on knowing each and every detail of yesterday night, even when Barry protested he’d rather forget.

“It can’t be that bad.” Iris said as she took out the contents of the bag, a large chicken sandwich and soda for Barry and a small tub of ice cream for herself. Barry shot her a look over the sofa when she got up to get a spoon from the kitchen. 

“Wait ‘till I tell you everything.”

And Barry told her the blow by blow account. She listened, rapt, every now and then taking a bite of her ice cream and asking questions when Barry paused to eat his sandwich. They got to the part where Barry ordered the steak and lobster, and Iris pointed a spoonful of ice cream towards Barry and said, “Smart.”

“How is that smart?”

“Milk ‘em for all their worth, Bar.” Iris said as she put the ice cream to her mouth. Barry frowned at her and she gave him a shit-eating grin. “I’m just kidding. That was an awful thing for you to do Bar. But it’s still funny.”

Barry blushed. “I know! I got to pay him back somehow.”

“Mm, maybe you can pay it back by being his boyfriend.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and gave Iris a look, making the woman laugh out loud. “Sorry you were telling me how you ordered a really expensive entree and Hal just sat there and let you...?”

Barry went on with the story, leaving nothing out. When he finished, Iris whistled.

“You’re right, it is that bad.”

Barry slumped back into the sofa and took a pillow and hugged it. “I told you.”

“You think he was the one who changed your clothes?” Iris asked, and Barry’s eyes widened. 

“Oh god I hope not!”

Iris giggled. “Are you sure?”

Barry panicked, and then took his phone and quickly scrolled down to Hal’s number and hit call. After two rings, Hal answered.

“Jordan speaking.”

“Hal!”

“Hey Barry. How are you? You weren’t texting back so I just assumed you were sleeping it off and...”

“That’s not important right now.” Barry cut in impatiently.

“What’s wrong?” There was concern in Hal’s voice. “You need me to come over?”

“No I just need you to tell me that I dressed myself last night!”

There was a pause, and then a warm chuckle that then turned to laughter.

“Don’t laugh!”

Barry looked up to see Iris trying her best to stifle her own laughter, and shushed her out of embarrassment. “Well? Did I?”

“Yes...” Hal said in between laughter. “Yes you did. You probably blacked out if you don’t remember but you were kinda in autopilot. After I cleaned you up in the bathroom I left the clothes in the bedroom and let you sort it out. When I came back you were in my pajamas and sleeping.”

Barry let out an audible sigh of relief. “Good.”

“I also slept on the couch, to protect your virtue.”

“Ugh, I’m hanging up now.”

And he did amidst some more laughter from Hal. Iris was giving him a knowing look. “He sounds nice. And has a good sense of humor.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Why?”

“We... well... this morning we had a talk and agreed to stay platonic.”

Iris almost threw her spoon over the couch when she suddenly sat up in surprise. Barry moved back in reaction, eyes wide. “What?! Why would you agree to that!”

“I...”

“You’re obviously in love with him!”

“That’s not...”

“Ugh, men!” Iris said in a huff, as she slumped back down and dug her spoon into her ice cream. “It’s so obvious it hurts. You clearly were jealous of all the attention Hal was getting from those women last night, and he,” here Iris paused to jam a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth while Barry watched her in anticipation, “is obviously also in love with you or else why would he even propose to have the dates in the first place?”

“Um, because he wanted to make sure we were soulmates?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “You already know you’re soulmates. That’s what the mark is for, ding dong.”

“But, I mean, how could we know if it was romantic or not...”

“It was romantic the moment he said ‘I like nerds’, you nerd!”

Barry opened and closed his mouth several times, no words escaping his lips. Iris huffed and ate another spoonful of ice cream in triumph. 

“But... but we agreed we’d be friends from now on.”

“Then try to kick it up a notch!”

“I... wouldn’t know how!”

“Oh Barry,” Iris said with glee in her voice, leaning in closer, “I have so much to teach you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of not answering comments until I finish my fic but rest assured I read each and every one of the comments and it always heartens me to hear from my readers and it motivates me to keep writing! Thanks again everyone for the comments and the kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry was nervous. He’d never done anything of Iris’ suggestions before, and here he was about to do them.

Barry was nervous. He’d never done anything of Iris’ suggestions before, and here he was about to do them. Well, at least some of them. Some of the other suggestions were too, shall we say, risqué in Barry’s opinion so he struck them down completely right out of the gate. Iris pouted, but between them they managed to concoct a plan that didn’t make Barry violently blush at the thought of it and also didn’t make Iris roll her eyes with how plain it was. 

So the very next day, over coffee and muffins, Barry cleared his throat with a nervous cough and said, “are you free tonight?”

Hal looked to him over his cup of coffee, drank and furrowed his brow. Barry bit his lip as he waited for an answer. The detective nonchalantly put the cup down and said, “Mm, I don’t think I’ve got anything lined up tonight. Just finished the papers for our closed case yesterday. Why, what’s up?”

“I...”, Barry started, then stopped, then opened his mouth again, “I wanted to ask you...”

“Yeah?” Hal asked while placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward, a friendly smile on his face. “Wanna hang out?”

Barry deflated a bit, but was inwardly relieved to not have to say the words he was planning to say. “Yeah. Was thinking, dinner and a movie?”

“Sounds good. There’s a Netflix special I’ve been meaning to watch for a while now. I’ll bring pizza. 7:30 at your place or mine?”

“Huh? Wait, um...”

“My place then.” Hal said, then drained his cup of coffee. “Got to go, John wanted to talk a bit about a new case.” He got up unceremoniously, then patted Barry on the shoulder. “See ‘ya later, buddy.”

When Hal was out of earshot, Barry whispered, “I meant like a date.” to no one. He shut his eyes. He was screwing it up at step one already.

7:30 rolled around and Barry was about to knock when it opened, and he moved back in surprise. Hal was at the door, grinning, hair still damp from a shower and the white t-shirt clinging to outline the muscles in his torso. He wore low slung jeans and was barefoot. Barry almost gulped. Hal looked amazing and perfectly relaxed and smelled so nice. The blonde put forward his hands, which were holding a grocery bag.

“What’s this?”

“Er, beer?”

“Hm, maybe just for me. We don’t want you getting wasted again.”

Barry colored at the memory. “It is for you! I got some soda for myself. And some cookies from the Lantern cafe!”

“All right! I love those cookies.” Hal said as he took the bag from Barry’s proffered hands and led the way in. The apartment looked just as nice as Barry remembered, specially now with some dim lighting. He nervously took off his backpack and placed it down beside the sofa, and looked at the big tv screen with Netflix on. 

“What are we watching?” Barry asked as he sat down and looked at the two pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of him, and peeked into them. One was all-meat, the other was four cheese. Hal, rummaging for something in the kitchen, called out, “A rom-com. You watch rom-coms Barry?”

“Um, yeah! Which one?” Barry answered, a little relieved, the original plan was to take them to a screening of a romantic comedy movie.

“That movie with... oh, yeah, ‘What’s Your Number?’”

“Oh!” Barry said, and he meant to say something more but he looked over the couch to watch Hal reach for the top shelf, the detective’s t-shirt slightly rising to reveal some skin. Barry bit his lower lip. 

“You okay with that?” Hal said and he glanced at Barry with a smile on his lips, making Barry quickly turn to look at the television. Without looking back, Barry answered, “Yup.”

“I knew there was a reason we were soulmates.” Hal laughingly said, walking towards the sofa with some plates and glasses at hand. He handed them over to Barry, who was glad to be doing something with his hands other than fiddling with them. 

“Here,” Hal nodded at the two boxes. “Got two flavors. Wasn’t sure which one you wanted.”

“I like both. And it’s from Speedster’s Pizza, they’re my favorite.”

“Ah, another reason why we’re soulmates. Go ahead and start the show, the remote’s on your left.”

Barry reached for the remote and clicked on it, starting the movie. Hal handed him two slices of pizza on a plate (one of each flavor) and then settled into his seat, placing his plate by the table next to his side of the sofa and then, to Barry’s surprise, putting an arm at the back of the sofa. Which meant, if Barry slightly leaned back, he’d be placing his head on Hal’s arm. And, if he scooted a bit more to his right, Hal would then be having his arm around Barry. Barry looked at the tv screen unseeing, still holding his plate, and thought about the consequences. The setup was perfect and he didn’t even do it. All he had to do was move a little bit. He made up his mind, and moved a little to his right, resting his shoulder on Hal’s, and the leaned back so his head rested on Hal’s arm. Without missing a beat, Hal moved closer to him so both could be more comfortable, and then he let his arm drop from the back of the sofa to Barry’s left shoulder. Neither men looked at each other, both concentrating on the movie. On Barry’s end though, he was only pretending to concentrate on the movie as he had to muffle the feeling of having to scream. To stop himself from doing so, he started eating his pizza. 

Eventually Barry relaxed enough that he felt comfortable with the seating arrangement. He felt his body release the tension and he started paying attention to the movie, just in time for a really good laugh. They chuckled and laughed through half the movie, Hal sometimes making commentaries that would make Barry laugh even more. Now and then Hal would move a bit to get a pizza or drink his beer but he’d always put his arm around Barry afterwards, and by then it already felt natural. They still didn’t look at each other, both seemingly absorbed by the movie. When Barry finished his third helping of pizza he settled in some more and without thinking about it put his plate away then leaned his head in the space between Hal’s shoulder and neck. Again, without missing a beat, Hal just maneuvered his body to make it more comfortable or Barry, and soon had Barry’s head snug in the crook of his neck. Barry pulled his legs up and put his arms around it, his whole body leaning into Hal’s, while Hal with his left hand reached up carded through Barry’s hair. It made Barry’s eyes close, to feel Hal’s warm fingers through his hair, just slowly going through, touching his scalp. At this point, even though the movie remained entertaining, neither men were reacting to it. Instead, Hal turned his head, and nuzzled the back of Barry’s ear, tickling the blonde and making him giggle. Barry moved his head back and looked up at Hal, who was watching his face intently. 

“You really have beautiful green eyes.” Barry heard himself say, lost to the moment.

Said eyes crinkled with mirth as Hal smiled. “Why, Barry, I think you’re flirting with me.”

Their faces were only a few inches apart. Barry, eyes half-lidded, answered lazily. “What if I am?”

Hal’s eyes widened a bit, and a pink dusting covered his cheeks. “Are you?”

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it.”

“I...” Hal floundered a bit, looked at Barry’s lips, and bit his own. “I might do something you’re not ready for.”

“Like what?”

Instead of answering, Hal moved his head to close the distance between them, and brushed his lips ever so slightly over Barry’s. It caught the blonde by surprise, and when Hal moved back Barry was blushing and said, “oh.”

Hal smiled, “something like that.”

Barry put a hand to his lips, chasing the sensation. A little out of it, Barry said in a small voice, “that was my first kiss.”

“Really?” Hal said, still looking at Barry’s lips.

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

Barry rested his cheek onto Hal’s shoulder and looked up from his lashes, and coyly said, “too short.”

A grin broke out on Hal’s face. The movie by this time was largely forgotten. For Barry, it was as if they were the only two people in the world, ensconced in Hal’s comfortable leather sofa, snuggled together. Hal then said, “I could do something about that.”

“Yeah?” Barry said, still looking up through his lashes, his blush fading, emboldened by the electric feeling coursing through his body.

“Yeah.” Hal said, before cupping Barry’s face with his other hand, and then moving slowly closer. “Only if you want to. Do you want to, Barry?”

Barry put a hand over Hal’s and moved his face into the warmth of it, closing his eyes. “I think I do.”

Their voices were low now, only made for the other to hear. Hal looked longingly to Barry’s lips and then licked his own. “But we agreed to keep it platonic though.”

With eyes still closed, Barry said, “Mm. We did.”

“So?”

Barry opened his eyes, and saw Hal look at him expectantly. He smiled a shy smile, and said, “you know there was a flaw in your experiment.”

“Oh? What was it, professor?” Hal said, as he moved his thumb to caress Barry’s cheeks, eyes still trained on Barry’s lips.

“We never factored in the physical aspect of a romantic soulmate relationship.”

“Ah.” 

“Yes.”

“Would you like to conduct an experiment?”

Barry gave a coy smile, and Hal blushed again. “It’s only proper that we pursue this to its proper conclusion.”

“Yeah. Proper.” Hal whispered, moving his face closer. Barry closed the short distance, and brushed his lips on Hal’s, lingering a bit before moving back, looking up to Hal with half lidded eyes. 

“How was that?”

Hal opened his eyes, and gave a charming smile that made Barry’s stomach do all kinds of flips. “Still too short.”

“Well then I guess we have to keep the experiment going.”

Hal warmly chuckled. “It’s only proper.” He said in mock seriousness, his thumb still caressing Barry’s cheek. 

“Yeah.” Barry answered back, and then tilted his head upwards again, inviting Hal to lean in. Hal took the hint, and this time they kissed properly, if a little chaste. 

Barry was first to move back. Hal chased him and gave him another kiss, sweet and gentle, and Barry smiled into the kiss. Hal lowered his hand from Barry’s face and placed it on Barry’s hip, with the blonde’s legs now resting on his thighs. 

“I think...” Barry started as Hal nuzzled at his jaw, planting tiny kisses. “I think that’s enough experimenting for now.”

“Whuz?” Hal said, still too busy nuzzling and kissing.

Barry put a hand to Hal’s broad chest and gently pushed. “I said I think that’s enough for now. After all, that was just my first kiss.”

Hal pulled back, eyes still half lidded, and nodded dumbly. “Right. Right. Of course.”

Barry gave him another shy smile. “The movie ended.”

“Did it?” Hal looked to the screen to see the credits rolling. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So maybe I should get going.”

“Uh, yeah right.”

Barry smiled at Hal so sweetly, that Hal blushed again. “Er, you want I can drive you back to your apartment?”

“Sure.”

Barry was first to get up, and excused himself to get his things, his mind racing with thoughts of how to thank Iris for giving him those tips. Hal sat dumbly for a bit before coming to himself with a deep breath and then started picking up the plates and glasses and heading to the kitchen. Before long they were both ready, and they left and got on the motorcycle. Barry made sure to hold on tightly to Hal, and he could feel Hal tense up. At the steps going into the apartment, Barry turned back and made to give back the helmet, but Hal just pushed it back to him gently saying, “Keep it.”

“Okay.”

They looked at each other, Hal looking up to Barry expectantly. Barry gave him another sweet smile, and then leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Good night Hal.”

Then he turned and hurried up the stairs without looking back. When he got to his apartment, He hurried to a window to see if Hal was still there, and sure enough the detective was still there, looking up to his window. He opened it and leaned out a bit, waving goodbye. Hal smiled, then blew him a kiss before putting on his helmet and getting on the motorcycle. Barry watched him until he was out of sight, and then he went to the giant teddy bear and hugged it tightly while screaming into it. Afterwards, he pulled out his phone and texted Iris.

‘It worked.’

A reply immediately came. ‘Told you so.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... I think I just made this into a longer fic haha. Hope you still keep reading! Let’s all get on this ride and see where it goes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two weeks they couldn’t meet up for dates or even for their coffee and muffins, Hal caught up in a new case and Barry’s team inundated with workload. They kept texting each other through the days, Barry every now and then checking his phone in secret. They checked up on each other, bantered, and flirted through texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad a lot of you liked the last chapter! Here’s more sweet fluff of our two soft bois.

The next two weeks they couldn’t meet up for dates or even for their coffee and muffins, Hal caught up in a new case and Barry’s team inundated with workload. They kept texting each other through the days, Barry every now and then checking his phone in secret. They checked up on each other, bantered, and flirted through texts. Hal would send him daily selfies, usually with John (his partner) frowning in the background. They were silly photos, done on the sly, and would always make Barry giddy. He saved each and every one. The flirting was light, nothing too heavy and suggestive, thanks to Iris’ real time guidance, Barry pulling back whenever Hal started getting a little aggressive. Hal always took the hint and would dial it back casually. In answer to Hal’s selfies Barry only sent three pictures of himself- one at the lab when no one else was there, one of him eating a muffin at Lantern cafe with the caption “miss my coffee date”, and the last one was of him post shower, in a shirt and pajamas leaning on the giant teddy bear with the caption “good night”. In response to the last one, Hal sent a picture of himself shirtless in bed also with the caption “good night”, and that picture had Barry blushing hard as he saved it to his phone and then to his laptop.

Then a text came from Hal, saying that he was finally free on Saturday night. Barry paused from typing a file to check his calendar and saw that he was free the same day. So they made plans to go out for the night. Only when Saturday came, Hal was too exhausted from work and had to beg off. Barry was disappointed, naturally, but forgiving. He knew the nature of their work to be physically, emotionally and mentally taxing. So he offered to just visit Hal in his apartment again and bring dinner, which Hal was grateful for. 

Barry arrived late at the detective’s apartment, having done some overtime filing paperworks so his weekend could be free. He talked earlier Michael on the phone asking to switch day offs, and Michael luckily agreed on the condition that he do the same the week next. After picking up some shawarma at a takeaway, Barry got to Hal’s place at around 8:30 in the evening. He knocked, and after a few moments the door opened to a grimacing Hal, shirt off and bandaged.

“Oh my god, what happened?”

Hal gave a pained smile, then gestured to his right side. “Perp got a lucky shot.”

“You got shot?” Barry exclaimed in shock, hurrying into the apartment and putting down the bag of food on the side table by the hallway, taking off his bag and light jacket while trying to get a good look at Hal’s side. 

“No, no. I phrased that wrong. Just, well, didn’t know I was going to get into a fistfight. Just some bruises, nothing broken. Don’t worry too much.”

“How can I not worry?” Barry asked, tone scolding, as he bent down to examine the bandages, gingerly touching at them. Hal gently took Barry’s hands in his, and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. Barry straightened up and looked to Hal, radiating concern. Hal smiled at him soothingly and said, “Hey. I’m more sorry I messed up our date.”

“That’s not as important as this.” Barry said, but he was slightly mollified. Hal put Barry’s hands on his chest and smiled again.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m fine. Just a little banged up that’s all.”

Barry felt his cheeks heat up at the pet name. “Well, just take care next time.”

“I notice you didn’t protest me calling you baby.” Hal said with a little more confidence than Barry would’ve liked. 

“Yeah, well...”

“Does that mean I can start calling you all the sweet things I’ve wanted to call you since I met you?”

“Since you met me?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

Hal brought up Barry’s hand to his lips and kissed it again. “Sugar. Sweetheart. Darling. Sweetie.” He said, punctuating every word with a kiss. Barry watched entranced, a shiver going up his spine with every feather light kiss. “Baby. Love. Bear. I could go on all night.”

“Hal...” Barry whispered, and then he surged forward and kissed Hal on the lips, slightly knocking them both of balance. Hal put a foot back to balance them both, and he kissed Barry back, taking the lead. Hal angled his head and let go of Barry’s hands so he could encircle his arms around the other, holding the blonde close. When they parted, Hal whispered, “how about let’s close this door for some privacy, hmm?”

Barry chuckled, and moved back to give Hal time to close and lock the door. Barry grabbed the bag of food and headed to the kitchen, placing the bag down on a counter as he opened shelves for some plates and glasses. Hal followed slowly, and then leaned on the counter, watching Barry with a smile. Barry stopped setting up the table and looked over at Hal, who winked at him. Barry gave him a look for a second, and then went to the microwave to take out the food. 

“You look like you should be staying here more often.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked archly, and Hal chuckled.

“You know what I mean bear.”

“Just come over here and have your dinner.” 

It was endearingly domestic, the two of them at the table having takeaway dinner, Barry now and then fussing about Hal’s bruises, asking about the fight and the case, and Hal obliging him with an indulgent smile in between bites. Hal then asked Barry about his day and how the other lab technicians were doing. It was an easy dinner, and afterwards Barry cleaned up for the both of them while Hal sat at the table watching him move about the kitchen as if he’d lived there all his life. 

Barry looked at his watch and said, “it’s late. I should get going.”

Hal looked at him with something in his eyes, and said one word. “Stay.”

Barry turned from the sink and looked at Hal. He hesitated, “But you’re injured.”

“Doesn’t matter. Stay for the night. It’s late.”

“I can always get an Uber.”

“Come on bear, are you really going to leave your injured soulmate all alone?” Hal said, then looked at Barry with puppy dog eyes. Barry huffed. “I thought you said it doesn’t matter.”

“I was trying to be cool. Oh! Oh, the pain.” Hal said with closed eyes, theatrically holding onto his side. Barry put a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles so he can continue to scowl at Hal but it didn’t work. Hal opened an eye to peek at Barry, who couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling from his throat. Hal smiled his charming smile and Barry gave in.

“Come here you big softie.”

Hal stood up and slowly walked towards Barry, then placed his hands on either side of the sink, trapping Barry in between. 

“Hey, what are you thinking?” Hal whispered before leaning in, crowding Barry’s space. Barry for his part wound his arms around Hal’s shoulders. “I was thinking how much I missed you.”

“Oh.” Hal said, coloring a bit, not expecting the reply. Barry smirked, glad to know that he could make the other man blush, and then kissed Hal. They kissed for some time, slowly and gently, taking their time to get to know each other. Then Hal cupped Barry’s face and turned his head to an angle, and the kiss deepened, Hal pressing his body flush to the other as Barry’s arms tightened around him. They parted, and Barry murmured, “gonna kiss you all better.”

“Yeah?” Hal said as he started to trail kisses down to Barry’s jawline, then his neck, alternating between nibbling and kissing.

“Mm. Yeah.” Barry sighed as he pressed even closer, enjoying the warmth of Hal’s skin against his clothes, his hands. Barry wasn’t a small man, but Hal was taller and broader than him and he found he enjoyed being embraced by Hal very much. He wanted the moment to never end but knew he had to, before things get too heated. He placed a hand on Hal’s chest and pushed gently. “Hey.” He said softly. Hal got the hint, and surfaced from the crook of Barry’s neck breathing deeply. 

“You want to do something else?”

Barry bit his lip, and Hal stared at it, entranced. “Um. Maybe we could watch some tv?”

A beat, then Hal answered, “okay.”

They moved to the sofa, Hal holding Barry’s hand along the way. Hal turned on the television and asked Barry what he liked to watch. 

“Oh, just whatever’s on Netflix.”

Hal put on some old movie and then gestured for Barry to snuggle into his uninjured side. Barry did so, and for a few minutes they watched the television in comfortable silence, until Hal started joking about the movie, and Barry couldn’t stop laughing. They ended up putting the movie on mute and joking around, dubbing the actors with crazy accents and weird dialogues, each trying to make the other laugh. Barry did a truly terrible Scottish accent that had Hal holding onto his injured side, laughing and pleading for Barry to stop. The movie ended and Hal turned to Barry and asked, “What do you want to do now?”

“It’s really late.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should turn in?”

“Mm. Good idea.” Then Hal yawned. “Had a lousy day until you came here.”

Barry turned the television off and they headed to the bedroom, Hal digging around his wardrobe for clothes Barry could change into. As Barry changed, Hal was in the en suite bathroom, brushing his teeth. He came out and handed Barry a spare toothbrush and a towel. When Barry came out of the bathroom Hal was already in bed, staying on the left side. He patted the space beside him and said, “C’mere, bear.”

Barry nervously did so, and slipped under the covers, turning to face Hal, who asked, “what do you want to do now?”

“Um... maybe snuggle a bit and then sleep.”

“Okay. I think I can do with that.”

“You’re injured.”

“And if I wasn’t?” Hal asked with a cocked eyebrow and a shit eating grin.

Barry rolled his eyes, but laughed afterwards. “Just snuggle with me.”

“Okay.”

Barry moved in closer to Hal, taking care not to jostle the injured side, and then leaned in and gave Hal a kiss, which was all that Hal was waiting for. He deepened the kiss, a hand finding Barry’s hip and gripping there. They made out until Barry pulled away, breathless. 

“Good night, Hal.”

Taking the cue, Hal planted a soft kiss on the tip of Barry’s nose, and answered, “good night, baby.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning came and Barry was first to wake up, with Hal spooning him from behind, Hal’s arm wrapped around him. It brought a smile to his face and a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped him. He was loathe to disturb the moment, and basked in it for a few minutes until Hal’s phone started an alarm and it woke up the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I debated whether or not to upload this chapter as is or rewrite it. Because SURPRISE! Smut happens. Are you surprised? Because I am. It... just happened that way when I was writing it (I upload chapters as I write them). So had to change ratings twice now. For those who were expecting this story to remain soft and fluffy and wholesome I am terribly sorry. Otherwise, I hope you still enjoy the story. Thanks so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos!

Morning came and Barry was first to wake up, with Hal spooning him from behind, Hal’s arm wrapped around him. It brought a smile to his face and a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped him. He was loathe to disturb the moment, and basked in it for a few minutes until Hal’s phone started an alarm and it woke up the detective. Unseeing, Hal moved and reached behind him, got the phone and turned off the alarm and then chucked the phone somewhere to the foot of the bed. He returned to spooning Barry, tightening his arm around the blonde’s midsection. Barry giggled and turned on his back and snuggled into Hal. 

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Mornings weren’t good until now.” Hal slurred.

“Oh? Why?”

“Now I get to wake up next to you.”

Barry buried his face into Hal’s naked shoulder. “Do you ever stop flirting?”

Hal nuzzled the top of Barry’s head, “Can’t seem to stop when it’s you, sweetheart.” Then he kissed Barry’s ear. “Can’t seem to stop kissing you either.”

Barry burrowed further into Hal’s shoulder, a little embarrassed and a lot pleased. 

“Turn your head up sugar so I can kiss you properly.” Hal asked, and Barry duly complied. He was rewarded with a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back, Hal gave Barry a sleepy smile. “I seem to remember someone saying they’re going to kiss me all better.”

“Last night wasn’t enough?”

“Not nearly.”

Barry chuckled, and then cupped Hal’s face. “C’mere you kiss monster.”

They shared a deep kiss, exploring each other’s mouths. Soon Hal pressed close to Barry, hand reaching down to sling Barry’s leg over his and then gripped the blonde’s thigh. Hal licked the inside of Barry’s mouth and Barry shivered, making Hal pull Barry even closer to his body. Soon Barry was aware of something hard poking at the inside of his leg. He pulled back a bit, blushing hard.

“Hal.”

“What’s up?”

“Um... you are.”

“Yeah? So are you baby.” 

Barry’s blush deepened, embarrassment taking over his pleasure. “It’s morning!”

Hal chuckled. “Sure. But mine’s ‘coz you taste so sweet.”

“Oh my god.” Barry exclaimed, and tried to pull further away but Hal was holding him fast. 

“Hey, hey.” Hal said soothingly, “we don’t have to do anything. We can just kiss.”

Barry stopped puling away, a little mollified. He did like the kissing, but to go further than that he was still unsure and a little scared. He hadn’t been with anyone else before Hal, and was afraid of making a fool of himself. Still, Hal wasn’t pushing him, and had shown to be patient and caring all this time. Right now Hal was making soothing circles in his back, trying to coax him back into Hal’s embrace. Barry replied in a small voice, “okay.”

Hal rewarded him with another smile, and Barry moved closer so they can continue to kiss. Hal embraced him, and Barry did too, taking care not to press so hard on Hal’s injuries. They kissed and kissed, and then inevitably Hal started kissing down Barry’s jaw, and then moved to his neck, nibbling again in between kisses. Hal’s hand gripped the hem of the large t-shirt he lent Barry, and started to hike it up. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get this shirt off of you.”

“Why?”

“Well, don’t you think it’s a little unfair I’ve been shirtless all this time?”

Barry scoffed, but then smiled. “Fine.”

Barry pulled away to sit up a little so he could take the shirt off. Hal watched him, fascinated. The blonde threw the shirt off the bed and said, “There. All fair.”

Hal’s eyed him appreciatively. Barry cocked an eyebrow and mockingly said, “like what you see?”

“Darling, come back here so I can kiss you some more.”

Hal did kiss him, but not on the lips as he expected, but rather Hal continued where he left off on the neck, and then went down to his clavicle, laving and kissing the dip in between. He then trailed kisses further downwards to Barry’s chest, while pushing Barry gently to lay flat on his back. Hal then kissed around a nipple, making Barry gasp, and before the blonde knew it Hal took the nipple in his mouth and started sucking at it.

“Oh!”

Hal continued sucking, and then stopped to move to the other one, doing the same thing while his free hand moved up to tweak at the first one. Barry shut his eyes tight, lost to the sensation, feeling himself harden more, his one hand gripping the pillow tightly and the other carding through Hal’s hair. Then Hal stopped and positioned himself over Barry, who had unconsciously opened up his legs. Hal anchored himself on an elbow while the other hand gripped at Barry’s thigh, and then he kissed Barry more roughly, and Barry opened his mouth to let Hal in. He was so focused on Hal’s tongue he hadn’t noticed he had started grinding upwards into Hal’s groin, making Hal moan into the kiss. 

Hal pulled back a little and with half-lidded eyes whispered, “baby, if you don’t stop, I don’t think I can stop either.”

In answer Barry bucked up and ground his hips slowly, making Hal screw his eyes shut and his head fall on the side of Barry’s face. He murmured into the pillow, “please, please say yes.”

“I want it.” Barry said, head in a haze of want. What he wanted, he didn’t know, he just knew he wanted more of Hal, wanted to feel that skin under his fingertips, wanted those glorious plush lips on his, wanted more, so much more, forgetting his earlier trepidation. 

Hal pushed himself up and kneeled in between Barry’s legs. The blonde was a sight to behold- mussed hair, half lidded eyes, kiss swollen lips, stiff nipples and here and there some love bites. Barry bit his lower lip slowly while looking at Hal. Hal cursed and placed his hands on Barry’s thighs.

“What do you want, baby, tell me.”

“Want to touch you.”

“How do you want to touch me.”

Barry closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, his cheeks aflame while his hands found Hal’s and they held each other’s hands, fingers interlaced. “I don’t know, I just want more.”

There could be no disguising their want, the thin pajama bottoms they both wore hardly hiding their desire for each other. Hal took a deep breath, and then said, “okay, I got you sweetheart. Just follow my lead, okay?”

Barry nodded into the pillow. He felt Hal’s hand let go of his to take hold of the garter of his pajamas and boxer briefs, and slowly pulled them down together. Barry wouldn’t open his eyes, but Hal gently asked him to, and he did. He was erect and leaking pre-cum, and Hal looked at his cock and licked his lips. Barry turned his head to watch Hal take down his pajama bottoms as well, and couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his lips when he saw Hal’s cock- long, thick and incredibly hard. Hal put a hand on Barry’s thigh and the other on Barry’s hand, and said, “you can touch me, baby.”

“I... I don’t know how.” Barry admitted in a small voice. Hal gave him a gentle smile, and then guided Barry’s hand towards his cock. “Just like when you touch yourself, sweetheart.”

At the same time that Barry touched Hal’s cock, Hal reached for his and another gasp escaped his lips. Hal gripped him just the way he liked it, and then slowly started to pump. Barry tried to do the same but faltered under Hal’s ministrations, and all he could do was watch himself be handled while uttering small moans and gasps.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself? ‘Coz I think of you when I do. Been thinking about you all the time. Imagining how you’d sound, how you’d look, how you’d taste. And here you are, baby. All for me.”

Barry choked, and almost peaked just at Hal’s words, but bit his lips hard to stop himself.

“Don’t, baby.” And then Hal was back on top of him, kissing him on the lips, all the while continuing a steady pump. “Don’t hold back. Want to see you cum, darling, been dreaming about it for weeks now.” And then Hal started pumping fast, and then at the end of each pump he twisted his hand at the head just so that it took Barry by surprise.

“Ah!” Barry cried, suddenly orgasming, his cum spurting in Hal’s hand while Hal still went on, milking him. 

“So sweet, sugar, you look so good, cumming for me.” Hal whispered, and Barry screwed his eyes shut, tears at the edge of them, feeling so good and overcome with emotions. Eventually Hal stopped pumping, and Barry came down from his high to notice that Hal’s cock was still hard and nudging at the inside of his thigh.

“Sorry, I... it just felt so good I forgot...”

“Shush, don’t apologize. It’s ok.” Hal said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I’m so close too, babe. Can I cum on you?”

“Yes.” Barry answered, breathless. Hal gave him another kiss, and then moved back up to kneel. Barry watched, fascinated, as Hal took himself in his own hand, and pumped hard and fast, fucking into his fist, all the while saying sweet and dirty things about Barry. 

Barry reached out and touched Hal’s thigh, then ghosted his hand upwards, making the other shiver. Hal took Barry’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “So close baby, gonna cum.” He said, and his hand and hips started to stutter. Barry gripped Hal’s hand tighter.

“Cum on me, babe.” Barry heard himself say, and it took Hal right over the edge, and he moaned obscenely as he came ropes onto Barry’s torso. Barry watched, breathing hitched, as Hal hung his head back and furiously pumped the rest of his cum out onto Barry’s skin.

When Hal came to, Barry was smiling at him sweetly. He smiled back, and then slumped down onto the blonde, making the other chuckle.

“God... that felt so good.”

“Yeah.”

Hal turned his head and kissed Barry on the cheek again. Barry turned his head to catch Hal’s lips, and they shared a tender kiss. Then, Hal’s phone rang. Hal pulled back and swore.

“Whoever this is I swear to god.” He said, as he pushed himself up off of Barry and turned around to look for his phone. He pulled up his pajama bottoms and crawled to the edge of the bed, locating his phone, letting it go for two more rings before answering. “Jordan speaking.”

Barry heard the muffled voice of John on the other end, and just smiled at Hal, who looked over at him and rolled his eyes to show his annoyance at the interrupting call. 

“Yep. Yeah okay just a second.” Hal put the phone on mute and then said to Barry, “got to take this. I’ll be outside.”

Barry nodded and motioned for Hal to go. Hal grabbed a towel and hastily wiped his hand and body and then placed it on the bed next to Barry. Before exiting the bedroom Hal gave him a wink and the blonde chuckled. When Hal closed the door, Barry slumped back in bed, feeling wickedly sated. He looked down at his torso to see their combined spend, and he blushed. He’d never even so much as kissed someone else weeks ago and here he was, half naked on another man’s bed, marked and claimed and feeling utterly debauched. The electric feeling coursing through his veins was slowly ebbing, and he closed his eyes and behind them saw Hal’s handsome face as he came on Barry, and the blonde shivered at the memory. He did that to Hal. Hal said so himself, when he was babbling praises earlier. Barry smiled again, grabbed the towel and then moved to get up to go to the bathroom to clean himself up.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry was washing his hair in the shower when he heard the door open and close. Hal pulled back the shower curtain, nude, and entered the shower behind Barry, who spluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... things get spicy and then not spicy. Thanks for the comments to the last chapter! I’m relieved people still like the fic.

Barry was washing his hair in the shower when he heard the door open and close. Hal pulled back the shower curtain, nude, and entered the shower behind Barry, who spluttered.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked hurriedly.

“Saving up water.” Hal said with a smirk. 

Barry quickly turned back around to face the tiles to hide his embarrassment. Soon he felt Hal embrace him from behind and give his shoulder a kiss.

“Missed you already bear.” Hal murmured, and Barry turned off the shower and turned around in the embrace to face the man. Hal had a serious look on his face. Barry shyly leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Hal’s cheek. It made Hal pull him closer, and he felt the nudge of a hard cock on his thigh.

“Hal.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed, and Barry felt himself harden. It was going to happen. He was going to have shower sex when minutes earlier he just had his first real handjob. After the kiss, Hal made him turn around and bend over a little while he lathered up some soap in his hands then on the inside of Barry’s thighs. Hal instructed him through the process, asking him to tighten his legs together, and then proceeded to fuck his thighs from behind, while reaching around to give him another handjob, the soap giving both a smoother glide. Their combined moans and sighs bounced on the tiles and filled the bathroom, heightening both their pleasures. Barry was first to come, hands placed on the cool tiles for anchor and moaning Hal’s name, but Hal wasn’t far behind, sucking and kissing at the back of Barry’s neck and moaning into his skin. Afterwards Hal gave him a sweet, tender kiss on the lips, holding him close. 

“I think we can wash up now.”

“That was what I was doing before you came in.” Barry answered in a huff.

“But you enjoyed it right?”

Barry bit his lip, then gave Hal another chaste peck on the cheek before answering, “yes.”

They showered together, Barry washing Hal’s hair as the other soaped him down. Barry finished washing first and left before Hal could rope him in to another session, and left the bathroom to change in the bedroom. Before long Hal followed him, drying his hair and in the nude. Barry blushed, and Hal gave him a cheeky smile.

“What, you never air dry?”

“No!”

“Not even alone in your apartment?”

“No!”

Hal laughed and then turned to get some clothes from his wardrobe. Barry went back to finishing dressing up when Hal spoke again.

“That was John on the phone. Wanted to meet up to discuss the case. He’ll be here in a few.”

“What?” Barry said, panicked. Hal turned to face him, in the process of putting on a shirt, and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“It’s just... well, I’m still here!”

Hal pulled down his shirt and gave Barry a confused look. “So?”

Barry looked back with a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. “So... he’ll know I stayed the night?”

The detective cocked his head to on side. “And?”

“And... well he’s a detective he’ll figure out we... well we...” Barry couldn’t finish the sentence. Hal cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Barry looked to him from the bed, a pleading look on his face for understanding.

“So... if I understand this correctly, you don’t want John to figure out we’re together?”

“Um, well... I...” Barry struggled to explain. Hal still had a serious look on his face, and it made Barry falter. In a small voice he said, “Not yet. Not to people we work with, at least. Please?”

“Why?”

“I... its...”

“Are you embarrassed about being with me?” And there was an edge to Hal’s voice, making Barry answer hurriedly, “No! Not at all!”

The look on Hal’s face softened, and he walked towards Barry, then cupped the blonde’s face in his hands. “Then what is it bear?”

“I... I just...” Barry let out a deep sigh. “It’s personal. I’ve... never been with anyone before you. I just want a little more time. Please?”

Hal regarded him for some time, then sighed. He bent down and kissed Barry on the forehead. “Ok. All right. I’ll hold off on the celebration party. But it can’t be forever, ok? John knows I’m seeing someone, but I didn’t tell him it’s you.”

“Okay.”

Hal’s phone chirped and they both turned to look at it on the bed. “Also if you don’t want John to catch you here you better hurry and leave right now. He’s nearby.”

“Okay.” Barry turned his head and nuzzled at Hal’s hand on his cheek. “Thanks for understanding.”

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Hal answered back in a whisper, then smiled a cheery smile. “Now go on and get!”

Barry smiled back, and hurriedly finished putting on his shoes. He sprinted to the door, grabbed his backpack and left in a hurry. He jogged down the stairs until around the corner and then pulled out his phone to get an Uber.

***

Coming back to his apartment, he changed quickly for his morning run. It was the one sport he excelled at during school, so he kept it up. But if things progress at the rate it was going, he thought, he probably would have to schedule his morning runs at a later time. He colored, alone, remembering his morning with Hal. It had been so sweet, and then so hot, things moving at a quicker pace than he thought. But he was so caught up in the moment he forgot all his trepidations and just let Hal lead him to ecstasy. Twice. He stopped putting on his running shoes to bury his hands in his face. They did it twice in just this morning, more than he had ever done in all of his life. If he had known how amazing it would have been... well, it was only probably amazing with Hal. He couldn’t imagine any of his early crushes to have been as patient and kind and understanding as Hal. And none quite as hot and skilled at kissing. Just the thought of those plush lips on his, on his body, Barry shivered. He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts, and then went back to lacing his shoes.

After an hour, when he finished his run and came back to the apartment, only then did he check his phone for messages and updates. There weren’t that many, but ever since Hal it became a habit. Hal always texted him several messages throughout the day and he didn’t want to miss any of them. When he looked there wasn’t any from Hal, to his disappointment, but there were some from Iris. He opened up the app and read them, mostly questions of how the date went. He went back and forth on whether he should tell Iris, and then decided to tell her just the gist of it. 

‘It went well. I stayed the night.’

Immediately his phone rang, and it was Iris. He answered it but before he could say hello, Iris was already half-screaming at him.

“What do you mean you stayed the night?”

“Er, hello to you too.”

“Details, now, Allen!”

Barry grimaced. It was the wrong decision to tell Iris. But, she was his best friend, and he did owe her for fixing his mistake with Hal. So with care, he told her about how the date was postponed, how he went to Hal’s place with shawarma for dinner, saw that Hal had injuries.

“And then you slept together?”

“Y-yes.”

“Like, sleep sleep, or ‘sleep-sleep’ together?”

“Um, I don’t know the difference between your terminologies.”

“Ugh okay did it go beyond kissing?”

Barry bit his lip and then answered in a small voice, “yes.”

“OH. MY. GOD.” Then Iris laughed and laughed. “Congratulations on losing your v-card!”

Barry made a face. The v-card he’d had for so long. “Don’t say that.”

“Well, I mean you just did! And with your soulmate, natch. It’s so romantic!”

“I... I kinda ruined it though.”

“What? Why! How?”

In a smaller voice Barry admitted, “I kinda told him to keep our... our ‘thing’ a secret.”

“Why?” Iris asked impatiently.

“I dunno!”

“Oh god. Barry you always do this.” Iris said, annoyed.

“What do you mean? This is the first time I’ve been in a... a... ‘thing’!”

“You can’t even say ‘relationship’. Barry what am I to do with you.”

“Well, I mean, is it a relationship yet though!” Barry said defensively. He heard Iris let out a long sigh. And then she said in a sing song voice, “you go on dates, you text each other constantly, you kiss, you make out, you have...”

“Don’t say it!”

“You sleep together... is that not a relationship?”

Barry paced around his living room, and then sat down on the couch. “Ugh, you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“But, like, we didn’t talk about it! We only said we experiment to see if we’re compatible!”

“And are you?”

“So much! We’re so compatible. I dunno why I said what I said! I’m just... ugh his partner was going to go over to his place and I panicked and left! I’ve never been in a relationship before Iris, you know this.”

“I know. And you’ve built so, so many walls around yourself. But this guy’s been patiently bringing them down one by one, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“And now he’s got to the heart of you and you, what? You tell him you don’t want people to know? Because?”

“Because it’s none of their business!”

“And?”

Barry frowned and closed his eyes, “I’m afraid. I’m afraid it won’t work out and then I’d have had my hopes up for nothing.”

“Barry...” Iris said soothingly, “he’s your soulmate. Give him more credit. I’ve never met him, but Hal sounds like an amazing guy. One you’d be smart to hold on to. You can’t keep letting him do all the work, Bar, you have to help him get your walls down.”

He hung his head, and said, “yeah, I know.”

“Good. Listen, I’m in the middle of something, but I’ll text you okay? Don’t be too down on yourself. And don’t overthink either!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay. Love you! Talk to you later.”

“All right. Bye.”

Barry put down his phone and slumped down his sofa. He couldn’t even say ‘love you’ back to his best friend since college. And anyway, what if the thing between him and Hal was just intense physical chemistry and nothing more? Sure they were soulmates, but again, not all soulmates work out in the end. They’ve taken it into romantic territory, and he certainly liked Hal a lot, and Hal seemed to like him a lot too judging by this morning, but that’s no guarantee they’ll keep on liking each other forever, soulmate mark or not. He scrubbed his face in agony, and sighed again. He was overthinking. Iris told him not to. But alone with his thoughts, his insecurities surfaced. 

Just then a message chimed in his phone and he looked at it for distraction. Unfortunately it was from Hal, which didn’t work as a distraction.

‘This thing with the case is gonna take most of my day, but what do you say to having dinner with me, bear?’

Barry stared at the message for some time before writing anything back. “Don’t overthink.” He muttered to himself.

‘Sure. Pick me up at 7?’

The reply was immediate, ‘Great. This is date 3 in the experiment, professor. I’ll make up for last night.’

Oh god. Date 3. Barry grimaced as he typed back, ‘sounds good. See you.’

‘See you later bear. Miss you already.’

Barry didn’t message back, and threw his phone somewhere in the sofa. It was date 3. That means, well, it means after that they’re going to have to decide whether this thing is a thing they want. What if he messed up again? What if Hal changed his mind? He felt his nerves getting on edge, and without another thought went out of his apartment for another run.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective arrived at 7 sharp and left an overnight bag in Barry’s apartment, making Barry extra nervous for the night. Hal took him to a family run Italian restaurant where the atmosphere was cozy and relaxed. But Barry was too keyed up, unable to relax enough to enjoy the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter for this fic. There will be an epilogue to wrap things up. Thank you so much for the kudos and the kinds words.

The detective arrived at 7 sharp and left an overnight bag in Barry’s apartment, making Barry extra nervous for the night. Hal took him to a family run Italian restaurant where the atmosphere was cozy and relaxed. But Barry was too keyed up, unable to relax enough to enjoy the dinner. They got a corner booth away from the other diners, and Hal kept up a conversation with him that he barely engaged in. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Barry jumped at the question, and finally looked at Hal, who had a worried look on his face. “What? Nothing! Nothing’s... wrong.”

“Okay, so there’s definitely something wrong.”

Barry held up his hands in a conciliatory manner and smiled, masking his nervousness. “Nothing’s wrong! I’m just a little tired. Went for two runs today and I guess I overestimated my body’s capacity.”

Hal raised an eyebrow, giving Barry a disbelieving look, and then shrugged. “Okay. So you run?”

“Yup!” Barry said a little too cheerfully, happy that Hal was letting the issue go.

“Knew there was a reason why you have amazing thighs.” Hal answered, his smile bordering on a leer, and Barry’s mind immediately went back to this morning’s shower, and he blushed furiously. Hal’s smile widened. “Three guesses as to what you’re thinking right now.”

“Hal!” Barry whisper-shouted. “This is a family restaurant!”

The detective laughed out loud, and Barry pouted. “Yeah, just trying to get you to relax, bear. You’ve been tense the whole evening.”

“I wasn’t...” Barry began, but Hal leveled him a look, and he deflated. “Well, okay maybe I was. A little.”

“Wanna tell me why?”

Barry looked down and fiddled with the napkin on the table, unable to meet Hal’s eyes as he confessed, “it’s just.... it’s date three.”

“Yeah?” Hal said as he moved his plate to the side and leaned his elbows on the table. “And why would date three make you so tense?”

“Well... the experiment... we agreed after three dates that we’d make the decision of whether or not we get together.”

“Barry, babe, I won’t pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with. You know that, right?”

“Yes! I know!” Barry hurriedly answered, but still did not look up. He kept his eyes trained on the napkin he was fiddling with as if the answers to the universe was there. He continued in a lower voice. “But what if... what if all this is just because we had a soulmate’s mark?”

“Hey... look at me.”

Barry hesitated, but then ultimately looked up to see Hal’s face, a mixture of emotions he can’t name. 

“So... maybe it started with the mark. I know you wouldn’t even have entertained me if we didn’t have those marks. But, well, do you remember that first time we met?”

“Yeah?”

“I already knew I liked you back then, without you having said a single word to me.”

Barry blushed, but was unconvinced. “How could you even say that? You didn’t even know me.”

“I know what I like when I see it.” Hal said with so much conviction.

“Well, that’s just physical chemistry then.”

“Oh, we do have physical chemistry all right.” Hal said with a smirk, and Barry rolled his eyes despite the blush, making Hal chuckle. The detective raised a hand and rested his chin on a fist, still looking directly at Barry. “This is really troubling you, isn’t it?”

Barry nodded, and Hal smiled at him again. “So how about I tell you how I feel about you, right now, and you tell me how you feel about me, so that we can get that out of the way and you can relax?”

“Right now?” Barry answered in a panicked voice. He wasn’t remotely ready. But Hal looked like he was. “We don’t have to...”

“I like you, bear. Actually, to be more accurate, I think its more like I’m in love with you.”

Barry looked at Hal, dumbfounded, while the other just had an easy smile on his face, as if he hadn’t said that declaration of love that totally changed Barry’s world. 

“So clearly that took you by surprise. Tell you what, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I just want you to know, I’m here. I’ll always be here. I can wait.”

“And... and you’re okay with that? Just... waiting for me?”

“Bear, I play for keeps.”

“What do you...”

“I mean I wouldn’t have proposed that whole three dates thing if I wasn’t sure I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I don’t do flings, well, not anymore. And I don’t date just for fun. Okay, not anymore too. Everything changed for me when I met you. We’re soulmates, whatever your science tells you, and I intend to make it come true. I intend to be that percentage that works out in the end.”

Barry felt himself close to tears, but Hal was still sitting there comfortably before him, as if he hadn’t just laid bare his heart and soul in the middle of a busy restaurant, like they were the only two people in the world. When Barry still didn’t say anything, Hal reached out a hand and touched Barry by the hand that was fiddling with the napkin on the table. He closed on it and held it gently, as gentle as the smile on his face.

“You don’t have to say anything for now, bear. I understand. That... that was a lot to take in.”

“Y-yeah.” Barry said, holding back the tears, afraid to be that person who cries in public. Hal made soothing circles on the back of Barry’s hand with a finger. 

“So you want we can have dessert here or just buy some ice cream at a store and crash at your place?”

“My place sounds nice.”

“Cool. I’ll get the cheque.”

***

They bought a tub of ice cream at a corner store and ended up on Barry’s couch, surfing Netflix for something to watch. After minutes of scrolling through the many choices they agreed on watching the halloween episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and settled in. Barry found it comforting- watching a familiar and funny show in the comfort of his home with some ice cream- compared to the emotional intensity of their talk during dinner. They didn’t bother to get bowls and instead ate directly from the tub placed on a pillow on Hal’s lap. Hal had his arm around Barry again, and the blonde was resting on Hal’s shoulder just as before, but this time it was more comfortable than sexual. They laughed and commented through the first two halloween episodes, Barry consuming most of the ice cream. Now and then Hal would turn to look at him when he laughed, an adoring look on his face, but Hal never said anything that touched upon their previous conversation. The emotional turmoil within Barry was mostly gone now, thanks to the light atmosphere and the sugar high, as well as Hal respecting his silence on the matter at hand. 

After the third halloween episode, Hal got up to deposit the now empty tub of ice cream and two spoons in the sink, and Barry paused the show to look for something else to watch. When Hal came back he was still intent on scrolling through the myriad of movies on the television. He felt Hal sat down and take his place again, and he unconsciously moved to lean on Hal, who had his arm around Barry.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Barry answered distractedly, not looking away from the television.

“Can I kiss you?”

This got Barry’s attention, and he turned to look at Hal, who was looking at him intently. He paused, thought about it, and then nodded. Hal smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips tenderly. Barry reacted to the kiss slowly, Hal gently coaxing his lips open, worrying at his bottom lip. It made him giggle, and once he opened his mouth Hal took the chance to swipe his tongue into Barry’s mouth. They kissed openmouthed for a while, Hal’s hand finding his hip and resting there. Eventually Barry moved back to position himself better, kneeling on the sofa and facing Hal. They kissed again, and Hal slid down his hand from the back of the sofa to touch the other side of Barry’s hip. Hal angled his head just so to deepen the kiss, and it made Barry moan in his mouth. They parted, eyes lidded, lips reddened. 

“What if you sat on my lap, bear? Then you’d be more comfortable.” Hal murmured.

“Okay.”

Barry straddled Hal’s lap, and leaned down to kiss Hal again, his arms around Hal’s shoulders while the other had his hands circled around Barry’s waist. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and then Hal started to place tiny kisses downwards from Barry’s lips to his neck, and then the dip in his clavicle. 

“God, I can kiss you forever.”

Another giggle bubbled out of Barry’s mouth. “Why do you keep flirting with me?”

“Because it’s true.” Hal said in between kisses. Then he unwound his arms and started fiddling with the hem of Barry’s shirt. “Take this off?” Hal asked. Barry nodded minutely, and disentangled his arms from Hal’s broad shoulders to take off his shirt. Hal looked at him like he just won the jackpot, and immediately set his mouth on a nipple, his hand making lazy circles at the other nipple. Barry moaned and braced his hands on Hal’s knees as he pushed his chest forward. 

Hal stopped sucking at the nipple to say, “You like this?” And then put his mouth on the other one to suck and lick and bite.

“Yes.” Barry answered breathlessly, focused on the pleasure. His eyelids fluttered and he gasped at each tiny bite. When Hal finally pulled back he moaned slightly. He looked down to see Hal staring up at him, face full of emotion. Barry can’t help but feel that he mirrored the emotion on his own face. There was something unspoken between them, something that they understood but cannot say out loud. Barry broke the silence, asking, “do you want to move to the bedroom?”

Instead of his usual pithy replies, Hal just nodded, and kissed Barry again. It was short but sweet, full of promise of things to come. Barry stood up and picked up his shirt, then moved his way towards his bedroom, a roil of emotions inside him, different from the ones earlier in the evening. Hal picked up his overnight bag by the entrance hallway before following Barry to the bedroom, where the blonde was waiting in the bed, looking at him expectantly. Hal smiled, and deposited the bag by the side of the bed, before undressing himself fully, Barry watching him with avid eyes. He did it gracefully, unhurried, with the knowledge they had the whole night to themselves. When he joined Barry on the bed, Barry immediately sought out his lips, and kissed him with such enthusiasm that he chuckled into the kiss. They kissed for some time, until Hal maneuvered them onto their sides, the kiss unbroken as they did so. 

They made love that night, slow and unhurried, almost languid, as they kissed with Hal’s hand in between them, stroking them together at the same time. Unlike in the morning, it wasn’t driven by lust but by some other emotion, though the need was still there. Barry felt like they entered a different territory, something new for him but somewhere Hal had been before, and would guide him through hand in hand. When Barry peaked it was with Hal’s names on his lips, while Hal watched him, mesmerized. Not long after Hal was chanting Barry’s name, and it was Barry’s turn to watch, amazed that someone would come to such heights of ecstasy with his name. Once Hal finished, Barry was back to kissing him fervently, driven by something inside of him, something that beat back his anxiety and insecurities. 

When they finished and came down from their high, they laid there face to face, Hal with a dopey grin on his face and Barry couldn’t stop the words as they came out of his mouth.

“I think I love you too.”


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal’s eyes widened, and then he smiled, and that’s when Barry knew it was true.

Hal’s eyes widened, and then he smiled, and that’s when Barry knew it was true. What he just said, what Hal said earlier, the thing between them. It was an inevitable conclusion to their experiment, and he knew it but hid it from himself, tried to dissuade it from happening because of his own fears. But Hal was fearless, this he knew now, took a leap of faith just for him, and he was so grateful. 

“Hey, why are you crying?”

Barry was surprised, he hadn’t noticed the tears, so engrossed in his moment of epiphany. Hal looked concerned, and cupped his face in his hands so tenderly and brushed at the tears with his thumbs that Barry smiled.

“I’m just... I’m just so happy.”

The look of concern was quickly replaced with relief, and Hal smiled again. The detective leaned in and kissed the tears away, making Barry feel so loved, so treasured.

“I’m happy it was you, bear. I’m happy you’re my soulmate.” Hal whispered in between kisses.

“So am I. I’m glad we met. I’m glad you took the chance on me, even when I was pushing you away. So... I’m just so happy.” Barry said, smiling even when the tears won’t stop flowing. 

“Oh baby...” Hal murmured. “I promise the only tears you’ll ever have are tears of joy.”

Barry knew it could just be that, a promise. No relationship was ever so perfect without its hardships, but at the moment, he was willing to believe. He moved his head and captured Hal’s mouth with his own, and they shared a tender kiss. 

They made love again, later that night, Hal taking Barry in his mouth and skillfully bringing the other to his climax. Barry wanted to return the favor, but Hal turned him on his back and brought his legs up on one shoulder, slathered some of the lube he had brought with him in his overnight bag, and slid in between Barry’s thighs, whispering sweet and dirty things as Barry took himself in his own hand, aroused by the sight of Hal fucking his thighs. He thought of how it would feel with Hal inside of him, eventually, as Hal promised they would do. Hal kept praising him and Barry couldn’t help but feel himself peak again, with Hal not far away. Hal cleaned them up afterwards, and they slept together in each other’s arms, not before whispering their love to each other once again. 

***

The next day was a work day for both of them, and after a shower Hal made to leave on his own first but Barry stopped him.

“We can go to work together.” Barry said shyly. Hal stopped from opening the front door and looked back a the blonde who had tugged at the sleeve of his jacket. Barry was blushing, but looked determined.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

And they left together on Hal’s motorcycle. It was still early for both of their shifts, so they made their way to the Lantern Cafe across the street, where both Kyle and Guy were working behind the counter. Barry wordlessly slipped his hand into Hal’s, who was surprised but took it in stride, and they made their orders hand in hand. Kyle was engaging as usual, and Guy shamelessly stared at their held hands and commented on it. Hal just laughed until Barry answered, 

“He’s my soulmate.”

Hal looked to Barry in surprise, and then smiled a charming smile. 

“We’re soulmates.” He echoed, and Barry squeezed his hand. 

“So sappy early in the morning. Just take your coffee and muffins already.” Guy said brusquely, but he smiled at the couple afterwards before disappearing behind the counter to arrange some pastries. Kyle on the other hand cooed at them, and said, “I knew there was something between the two of you!”

Barry felt himself relax, and Hal led them towards their usual seat. They had coffee and muffins together, but Barry kept on holding on to Hal’s hand on the table, uncaring of who would see. And a lot of people did see, because the morning rush started and some of their colleagues came by their table to greet them good morning and ask, some circuitously like Kirsten and some point blank like John, about the hand holding. And each time Barry answered, with ever increasing confidence, 

“Soulmates.”

And Hal continued to drink his coffee, eyes never leaving Barry’s face, full of adoration. Barry turned to look back, and knew the look of adoration reflected on his face. It was just a mark, he thought, but it had brought them together, and shown him a love he hadn’t dare hope for before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tis done!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who followed this fic, especially those who left comments. It heartened me to read your kind words and pushed me to write more of this fic, which was supposed to end with them just being friends. Of course it ended with a sappy and sentimental ending, because that’s how I write haha. I hope you enjoyed this story, and once again, thank you.


End file.
